Boku No Hero Academia: Chains of A God, and Shadow of A Demon
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: This is the story of a young man known as Teransu Laitselec who is forced to run from an organization of Villains known as Wolves Bane. His mother in fear of his safety sent him to U.A High in hopes that her dear friend, Principal Nezu would train and teach him the ways of a Hero. WARNING: This is a lemon. (M/M) You've been warned! Disclaimer: This is a project made for fun only!
1. Chapter 1

~Present Time at U.A High~

Principal Nezu appears to have a letter with a special symbol on it. That symbol appears to resemble that of a Star.

"Oh? This seal, could this be the symbol of the Laitselec family? It's been far too long since I've heard from my dear friend, Rhinish," Principal Nezu said slowly picking up the letter, breaking it's seal, and beginning to read it.

"Dear Principal Nezu,

I'm afraid that the time for me to call upon you has come. It would seem that an organization known as Wolves Bane has begun to target my son, Teransu Laitselec. It seems they're interested in his quirk. We've done our best to avoid them, by constantly being on the move within America. That is why I've sent him to Japan, Along with his transcript and recommendation.

Please, Principal Nezu. Accept my son and protect him within the walls of your academy, train him to be a hero so that he can not only protect himself, but to change the very world we live in, just as All Might has done. Thank you for your time, Nezzy.

From, Rhinish Laitselec, your dearest old friend."

"My my, it would seem that things truly have been getting messy for all of us," Principal Nezu said placing Rhinish's letter down and stepping away from his desk for a moment.

He seemed to take a deep inhale the exhale while walking towards the window and looking out towards the city.

"Teransu Laitselec, U.A would be happy to take on the son of such an important hero. We look forward to see you in person. As principal I offer the best of protection I can give," Principal Nezu said smiling as he continued to look over the city.

(It is unfortunate that the world we live in is beginning to change. And, not in a favorable way. We need to show the world that Hero's are still here to help people. Yes, that will be difficult, but with many noticeable heroes of our current society, and the drive to seek change, I know we can change the world.)

~Teransu's POV~

~Two days later on a plane heading towards Japan.~

As I looked out the window of the airplane with my headphones on, I found that I was quickly approaching Japanese land! It was exciting to know that this stupid plane ride would finally be over.

(For some reason I'm still a bit scared. What if that Villain organization comes all the way to Japan just to get me… And even then, I wonder what they plan to do to me. Mmh, I'm sure if I actually put thought into it, I could figure it out, but that's a lot of work for right now. And, besides, I'll have plenty of time to think about it when I get to U.A High.)

"Attention all passengers, we'll be landing within the next hour." A flight attendant said over the intercom.

"I wonder who I'll met at U.A? More importantly, I wonder what class I'll be placed in," I said lightly underneath my breath. As I did a warm smile began to appear on my face.

(I'm sure I won't have much to worry about. Afterall, this is U.A we're talking about.)

~Later that day at U.A High~

Principal Nezu is seen talking with room 1-A's Homeroom Teacher, Shota Aizawa.

"You wanted to see me, Principal," Mr. Aizawa asked standing in front of Nezu's deck.

Principal Nezu appears to be sitting at his deck at.

"Ah yes, Mr. Aizawa, a new student will be joining your class very soon. Are you familiar with a young man by the name Teransu Laitselec," The Nezu asked.

"Huh," Mr. Aizawa said seemingly caught off guard by the question. He then continued.

"I can't say that I'm familiar with the first name, but I do know of the Laitselec Family."

"Ah, then allow me to inform you. Teransu is the child of Rhinish Laitselec, a woman of extraordinary power. Her son, Teransu, is nothing to laugh at. He has an querk known as Fenrir. Similar to your ability, he's capable of suppressing the quirks of others. But, Unlike your quirk he can do it simply by binding them with golden chains that emerge from his body," Principal Nezu said seemingly excited.

Mr. Aizawa eyes appears to been widened with shock, but that only last a few seconds before his face to returned to it's normal resting one.

"I see, but why bring in a new student so late into the year," he asked.

"Well, you see it's because he's being targeted by a group of Villains most likely inspired by not only the Hero Killer, but also The League of Villains. Their objective is still unclear to me, but whatever reason, Lady Rhinish, asked us to protect and show him the path of the hero. I will be entrusting that role to you, Mr. Aizawa," Principal Nezu said turning around in his chair.

"I understand. By the way, do you know when he'll be arriving," Mr. Aizawa asked.

"Why yes, he's due to arrive in the next hour or so. That reminds me. Here, ensure he receives these on his. Within this box contains all the gear needed to begin his classes. The only thing missing is a costume, but that'll be dealt with once he talks to support," Principal Nezu said excitedly.

"I understand, I'll go get everything ready for his arrival," Mr. Aizawa said soon leaving the principal's office and heading towards the dorms with the box.

As he did, began to think.

(I can see it now, Bakugo's definitely going to want to fight the moment he realizes this kids potential. I suppose I could allow that fight to happen. It'd give the students a good feel of each other's abilities. I'm surprised that the principal thinks so highly of him already. Given what I heard about his quirk and family name, I should expect a lot from him. Still, I can't put anything past him.)

A few minutes pass and as they do, Mr. Aizawa is seen heading into the 1-A dorms. It was at that moment that he was surprised to see all his students eagerly waiting for him to enter. It seemed to catch him off guard for only a second.

He stopped immediately after entering and looked at the students excited faces… well, mostly excited faces. Bakugo in the back seemed to be as pissed as usual, and Todoroki appeared… very mellow.

"So, I take it you all already know," Mr. Aizawa said calmly.

Within less than a second of that they all began to speak, very few among others stood out.

"Like, yeah we do," Ashido shouted!

"You gotta tell, Mr. Aizawa, who's gonna be our new classmate," Hagakure said excitedly!

"Yes, you must say! It's necessary so we can have a proper welcome," Iida said seemingly posing.

"How trivial," Tokoyami said quietly.

"And yet here you are, Tokoyami," Shoji said using one of his dupli-arms.

Tokoyami seemed fall silent and turn his head from the crowd.

"Shut it, you all are far too loud, you can meet him in person when he arrives in another hour or so. Now, I need to get things ready for him," Mr. Aizawa said beginning to leave the lounge and head upstairs with the box.

"Interesting. All we know so far is that our new classmate is going to be a male," Midoriya said slowly becoming lost in thought.

It's then that Bakugo suddenly created a small explosion in his hand to catch the classes attention.

"Shut up, all of you. What matters isn't this new student, it's me! I'm still gonna be on top no matter how strong this loser is, got that," Bakugo shouted.

"Geez, Bakugo, you're as loud as ever, wanna take it down a few notches," Kaminari said resting his hands behind his head.

Huh?! What was that? Wanna die, Kaminari," Bakugo yelled grabbing him by the shirt and lifting him up a bit.

"Man, that guy seriously has no chill," Mineta said underneath his breath.

"You're definitely right about that one, Mineta," Sero said smiling.

"Hey everyone, while we wait for our new classmate, why don't have a bit of fun, by playing some board games," Uraraka said floating slightly above her.

"Good Idea, Uraraka. I bet we'll have lots of fun," Midoriya said happily.

As he did Uraraka instantly grew nervous and a blush soon appeared on her face.

~Meanwhile, about three miles away Teransu, is seen sitting in the back of a car with Pro-Hero: Gang Orca.~

"You seem happy for a person being being targeted," Gang Orca said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I was distracted… I help thinking about what my life would be like now that I'm U.A. For the first time in awhile, I'm actually excited about something. I've always had to keep myself hidden and try my best not to stand out. Now that I'll be attending U.A, I don't think I'll have to worry about any of that," I said continuing to smile warmly.

"I see. Just remember why you're here," Gang Orca said.

(This kid gives of a powerful force knowingly. I can see why this villain organization is after him. Still, he will be protected by some of the most respected heros today. He'll be fine.) As Gang Orca thought this we quickly grew closer to U.A.

(This is starting to get a little intense. Crap, I think my joy just turned into anxiety! Crap, what happens if my new classmates don't like me?! Geez, how could I just now be thinking about this?!)

"We've arrived, young Teransu," Gang Orca said slowly beginning to step out the car like a boss.

I soon followed, but definitely was as cool as him. Grabbing my bags out the trunk and standing beside Gang Orca in front of the U.A high front gates, we watched as a man headed towards us.

"Eraser, it's been awhile," Gang Orca said shaking his hand.

"Yes it has, we'll have to catch up some time when we're not so busy," Mr. Aizawa said.

"Agreed. Young Teransu, take care of yourself. Even though you're in good hands, it's a hero's duty to always be on guard," Gang Orca said beginning to walk back towards his car.

I merely watched and nodded as he soon began to drive off into the sun set. It was then that I looked towards Mr. Aizawa.

"Teransu Laitselec, you'd better prepare yourself for hell. I'll be sure to push you harder than your classmates. Afterall, are an extremely late arrival. Before I forget, my name is Shota Aizawa, but you can call me Mr. Aizawa, got it," he said growing increasingly more dark with each word.

(What?! He can't be serious?!)

"Y-yes, I understand, Mr. Aizawa!"

It was then that he began to drag me into the school gates with his scarf, which was surprisingly cool.

"Look, kid, your arrival has made me a bunch of extra work. Because of that, I won't give you the usual your of the place. Instead, you classmates will," he said continuing to drag me somewhere.

"I see, but when will I get to see my classmates," I asked.

"Soon," he said continuing to drag me.

Eventually we arrived at what appeared to be a dorm hall labed 1-A. It was then that I heard a massive explosion and yelling coming from inside!

"Daku, you freaking cheater! I'll kill you! I hope you've said your prayers," someone said.

"Wait-Wait, I didn't cheat I swear," someone else said.

I merely stood there dumbfounded at what's to happen to me.

(Welp, there goes my hopes for having a normal class filled with love and happiness.)

Suddenly, Mr. Aizawa began to drag me inside!

"No-No! Mr. Aizawa, I'm not readyyy-to late," I suddenly froze, fell to the ground, and began to sweat nervously all while being speechless.

It was then a student dressed in dark night clothes approached me. I slowly looked up as he reached his hand out to help me.

(Wait? Something doesn't feel right. What's with this feeling? My heart… it's racing, but why.)

I accepted his hand and picked myself up with his help. The fact that his head resembled that of a bird, didn't surprise me. I was far to dumbfounded by the look in his eyes and beating of my heart.

Unaware that I began to blush, I nervously began to shake his hand. But, he managed to get the first word.

"M-My name's Fumikage Tokoyami, and, I'm going to bed," he said releasing my hand with a second delay and quickly walking off with a hint of nervousness in his foot step.

As much as I wanted to chase after him, I couldn't bring my legs

(That hesitation! Is it possible he's-...Oh crap, he walked off before I could give him my name! How did I forget about something that important!)

"Wow, I can't believe Tokoyami got first contact. I expected him to be the last person to do that," Yaoyorozu said standing dumbfoundedly with the rest of her class behind it. But, that only lasted a second. Because, within the next second I was swarmed by them!

Beginning with a tall guy with blue hair that got to me using sheer speed! It kinda shocked me a bit.

"Hello, I am you new class representative! My name is Tenya Iida!" He seemed to shout as he said that.

"Bonjour, my name is Yuga Aoyama." He said winking towards the end.

"Hey newbie, the names Mina Ashido!" She said warmly.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Tsuyu Asui, but feel free to call me, Su, ribbit." She seemed to say that all level headedly.

"Hello there, my name's Ochaco Uraraka, it's nice to meet you. I hope we can become great friends." The vibe I was getting from her felt familiar for some reason.

"It's a pleasure, my name is Madhuri Ojiro." I got a very simple vibe from him. Still it was a pleasant one.

"What's up, wanna join the club? My name's Denki Kaminari." He said resting his arm across the back of my neck. He was soon joined by a red headed boy who pulled him away from me.

"Don't mind him. My name's Eijiro Kirishima. Hey you look pretty strong." he said.

(Why do I feel like he's the strong stupid type. No, I shouldn't assume rude things.)

Soon a strong timid looking fellow approached me.

"H-Hello, I'm Koji Koda. It's a pleasure." He said shyly. I simply smiled at him in an attempt to let him know that everything was fine.

"Hey, the name's Eijiro Sato, it's nice to meet you." He said confidently.

"My name is Mezo Shoji. It's nice to meet you." He said greeting me with more than one hand.

"Hey, the names Kyoka Jiro. Let's jam sometime." She said calmly with a smile.

"Hey, my name's Hangs Sero. It's nice to meet you." He said appearing visibly happy.

It was then when a guy with two different auras approached me.

"My name is Shota Todoroki." He said visibly calm. However, the moment I touched his hand, his eyes jumped slightly.

Seconds later a pair of clothes grabbed my hand.

"Hi, my name's Tori Hagakure, I hope we'll become great friends." She said beginning to skip off.

It was then that I noticed a guy in the back giving me this killer stare.

(Oh, so they have one of those here. I have fun messing with that one.)

Then, my eyes were diverted from him and turned towards a guy with green hair who shook my hand.

(His power, it's impressive! I can feel so much power flowing through him.)

"Hi, my name's Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you." He said with a smile on his face.

I smiled in returned.

Soon a little approached me, but for some reason he was drooling and it really freaked me out, so I didn't shake his hand.

"Why do you smell like a girl? You also have an very close body structure to a girl. Say, are you a girl in disguise?" He asked.

As he did he was pushed away by the only person I haven't met yet.

"Sorry about that. He does that too pretty much every girl he comes across. It's strange that he did that to you. Anyway name's Momo Yaoyorozu. It's an honor." she said. As I shook her hand I took a step back to look at everyone.

When they all came into view, I smiled warmly and began to speak.

"My name is Teransu Laitselec. I'm happy to meet all of you. I'm really looking forward experiencing class with you all this semester. Let's all do our best to become amazing heroes," I excitedly said!

They all seemed to cheer to that.

(I'm glad. I suppose I can officially say that is the first step to my new life.)

"Since Teransu is still very new to this country. I'm leaving it up to you all to show him around this weekend and ensure that she's familiar with this area before class Monday. Ah, one more thing. Teransu, you'll find your dorm number on your key. If you have any questions for me, you can find me on the top floor," Mr. Aizawa said beginning to walk away.

~Meanwhile, somewhere back in America.~

"So the kid was sent to U.A in an attempt to protect him. That's funny! Go! Drag his ass back here so we can enter phase two of our plans!" As that voice echoed in what seemed like an abandoned warehouse. I couldn't help but fear what was to come soon.

~To Be Continued!

~Well, this was my first time attempting something like this with this series. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more. I'll see you all in the next chapter!~


	2. Chapter 2

~About an hour later at U.A, Teransu is seen fixing up his dorm.~

~Teransu's POV~

(Well, that was definitely unexpected. I honestly didn't think they'd all be so nice to me so suddenly. I'd initially thought that I'd take a few days. Still, It's all so heartwarming, especially considering the things I've been through.)

As I finished making my bed with my super soft covers decorated with an adorable wolf, I suddenly heard the sound of two casual knocks on my door.

"One moment," I said beginning to head towards the door.

(I wonder who it could be at this hour?)

Beginning to open the door, I quickly found that Tokoyami was there! I instantly blushed and unconsciously avoided looking him in the eyes.

(Oh geez, what is he doing here?!)

"H-Hey, I walked off earlier without asking for your name. I didn't mean to seem rude or anything. So, please, accept my apologys," he said quickly bowing in front of me.

With my heart beginning to race I quickly crouched and lifted his head up to the point of where we were both standing again.

"U-um… I-... Y-you aren't at fault, Tokoyami. L-look, let's just try again. My name is Teransu Laitselec, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said said trying my best to look him in his surprised eyes.

For some reason, he seemed to be blushing. But, it definitely wasn't as much as much as me.

(I guess we both suck at introductions.)

He nervously shook my hand and began to speak.

"It's a pleasure, T-Teransu..," he said beginning to calm himself. But, for some reason, I also felt the hint of hesitation in his words.

(Hmm? What was that about?) Within seconds we released each other's hands. And awkwardly stood in silence for a moment. It was clear to us both that we wanted to say more to each other but held back.

"S-so,I have to finish up my dorm now. I hope we can talk more tomorrow, Tokoyami," I said warmly looking away from him with a blush.

"A-Alright, goodnight, Teransu," he said nervously and beginning to walk away.

(These feelings… What are they?) Tokoyami said thinking to himself as he continued to walk down the hall looking at his hands.

I merely waved goodbye and headed back into my dorm, where I immediately feel to the floor and exhaled loudly!

"If that had went on for any longer, I think my chains would have emerged," I said visibly shaking a bit.

(What the hell is the feeling?) I thought.

~The next morning~

I quickly awoke from my bed hugging my pillow and still half asleep. Looking over at my alarm clock, I quickly realized that it was six in the morning.

"Huh? Did I actually wake up on time for once? That's kinda shocking," I said sliding of my bed and stretching in an attempt to wake myself up.

Soon after, I walked over to my little balcony and opened the curtains allowing for the morning sun's light to enter.

"I'd better hurry and get all washed up. Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, and Hagakure said that they we're gonna show me around town today," I said excitedly grabbing some stuff to get myself all washed up and heading down to the showers.

After about thirty minutes, I had finished and began to get my clothes on for the day. Afterwards, I headed downstairs to the lounge where I found Yaoyorozu and Hagakure waiting.

(I hope I'll be able to see Tokoyami today. Wait-what am I saying?!)

"Good morning, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure. How did the two of you sleep," I asked happily approaching them.

"Wonderfully, I slept like a queen," Yaoyorozu said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Yaoyorozu, you're so lucky that you get to sleep like a queen every night," Hagakure said in a pouting like tone, I think.

I smiled and giggled a bit. They soon looked at me in surprise and joined in the giggle as well.

"Sorry, I hope we didn't keep you waiting," Jiro said quickly approaching.

"Morning everyone! Let's hurry and get breakfast before we start showing Teransu around," Ashido said running up from behind Jiro and resting her arms of both me and her.

"Right'O, you girls lead the way to the cafeteria," I excitedly said walking out the dorms with them. We quickly found outside to be unbelievably bright and warm.

It was then that I noticed, Jiro looking at me.

"Huh? Is there something the matter, Jiro," I asked curiously.

"Yeah, just a little something. You literally just met us yesterday, I didn't expect you to warm up to us this quickly is all," She said.

(She has a point. Wait,I was just thinking that yesterday.)

"Yes, that's definitely is a bit surprising. Teransu, if you don't mind me asking, why have you warned up to us in such little time," Yaoyorozu asked.

I looked down for a moment, only to look back up at them smiling.

"Well, it's because, I get feeling of safety from you all. I've honestly never felt this safe before," I said nervously scratching my head.

They all seemed to giggle to my answer. I mean I did too, but mine way too nervous to even be considered a giggle.

Meanwhile, not too far behind us, Mineta, Sero, and Kaminari seemed to be having a serious conversation about something.

"I can't believe this! Second day and Teransu already has most of the girls?! That's just so not fair," Kaminari said visibly upset.

"Agreed, this transgression cannot go unpunished. If this continues, he'll destroy our delicate class hierarchy, and not only that, he'll pull the girls even further away from us! Kaminari, Sero, you can see it too right," Mineta said visibly concerned.

"Of course! Those half naked pillow fights should be with us not him," Sero said crying with Kaminari and Mineta.

Meanwhile even further behind them, Iida, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Todoroki are all seen exiting the dorms and heading the same way.

"Hey, Todoroki, where are you headed to," Midoriya asked.

"I'm going to visit my mother. I try to make a habit of seeing her on my days off. This is all thanks to you, Midoriya," Todoroki says calmly.

"O-oh, really. I'm glad I was able to help," Midoriya said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Uraraka simply seemed to look onward, with a slight blush on her face.

It was then that Iida noticed her odd behavior.

"Uraraka, are you feeling alright? Do you need to go to Recovery Girl, you're looking a bit pink," Iida asks out of sheer concern, and unintentionally catching the attention of Midoriya and Todoroki.

Uraraka suddenly blushed nervously!

"O-Oh, no-no-no, I'm just fine, perfectly find," she said hilarious, yet nervous laughter.

Meanwhile, not so much further behind them. Bakugo and Kirishima are seen leaving the dorms. But, for some reason Bakugo appears to be more pissed than usual this morning.

"Damn it! Monday needs to hurry up and get here so I can crush that damn newbie," Bakugo said yelling while creating small explosions in his hands!

"Hey don't forget about me, I want in on some of that action," Kirishima said.

A few minutes of walking, the girls and I arrived at the cafeteria.

The delicious smell of breakfast in the air nearly made Ashido and I drool.

"I don't think I'll ever get over the smell of Lunch-Rushe's cooking. Teransu, I'm sure you'll love it too once you give it shot, Teransu," Ashido said quickly pulling me in line with her.

As she did, I laughed and pulled Yaoyorozu who grabbed Hagakure and Jiro with her. We all seemed to laugh in line even when while we're grabbing our food and beginning to sit at their usual table.

"You guys, I'm so pumped about today! We literally just met Teshue and we're having so much fun with him," Hagakure said excitedly.

"I know, right, I guess you could also say that we feel a similar way about you, Teransu," Ashido said happily beginning to dig into her food!

I soon followed, but that was only only after I had blushed a bit. Out of sheer bliss, I smiled and began to eat.

It was then that my eyes shifted towards the entrance of the cafeteria. To my surprise, I saw Tokoyami looking directly at me! He seems to be with Koda and Shoji.

(T-Tokoyami! He's looking right me?! Out of all the people in the room, he's looking at me!)

I quickly turned my headed towards my food wearing an extremely nervous expression!

With that, I suddenly felt a hand touch my shoulder?! I jumped a bit and looked over to see who did it. Only to find out that it was just Jiro.

(Oh? It's just Jiro. Thank goodness.)

"Teransu, are you alright? You look like you've been caught off guard by something," Jiro said looking me in the face with curiosity.

"O-oh, it's nothing, I promise. Thanks for your concern though," I said calming myself and quickly resuming to eat.

As we all continued to eat they all seemed to have conversations that I was capable of keeping up with.

But, as that was happening, I didn't realise that Mineta and Kaminari had approached the table.

"Hello, ladies. We'll be taking Teransu for a moment," Mineta said pulling me out my seat with Kaminari. They both send to be smiling as they did.

(I don't like where this is going.) As I thought, this I wore a nervous smile.

"Yeah, come on, Teshue let's have a quick chat. They said leading me away from the others and into an isolated hallway. Where Karishma, slammed his hand on the wall close to my face.

(Is this supposed to be intimidating, cute.)

"Teransu, I'll get straight to the point. We don't appreciate, you hogging all the good-looking girls in the class," Mineta said visibly bothered.

(But you can barely see Hagakure.) I thought with a hint of internal laughter.

"Yeah, if you know what's good for you, you'd back off," Kaminari said showing off his electricity.

I looked down and hid my face from them.

As I did, I tried my best to hold back from laughing!

(These two are hilarious. I can't believe this, they actually think I'm "Interested" in the girls in "that" way! Let me think, what could I possibly do to bother them even more?)

It was then that I internally snapped my fingers in realization of what to do!

"I-I understand. My apologies, I didn't mean to upset you," I softly said appearing timid and soft.

"Good, I'm glad we dealt with this without having to get dirty-" Mineta said soon being interrupted by me.

"I'm sorry, that you two losers, aren't getting any of the affection," I said laughing a bit and leaving them both with dumbfounded faces.

(Ah, I've definitely made some enemies. I can't wait to see how they respond to that.)

Within the next few moments I had returned smiling.

"So what did those pervs want, Teransu," Jiro said playing around with her Earphone jack.

"Well, get this, they're jealous of me and tried to set some ground rules in an attempt to scare me. I hope you all don't mind, but I before I walked away from them, to step up there game," I said joyfully.

Ashido and Hagakure simply laughed, while Jiro and Yaoyorozu, nodded in approval of my actions.

"So, are you all ready to begin our day of exploration," Yaoyorozu excitedly said standing.

"Bring on the adventure," Ashido said in a cheerful spirit along with Hagakure. I giggled at their cute actions and stood with them to dispose of our leftovers.

Then, as we were beginning to leave the school, I noticed Tokoyami heading our way with his leftovers as well.

I immediately blushed, but tried my best to hide it.

He quickly stopped in realization of me approaching him. I soon followed and prepared myself for a conversation with him.

(Hopefully, I can improve the quality of our conversation this time. After all, our last two, were… Not so good. I think I'll be fine just as long as I don't stutter.)

"T-Tokoyami, g-good morning," I nervously said.

(Damn it! That was way too much stutter!)

"Good morning. Are you going to explore the city," he said calmly with a hint of nervousness.

I nervous stracted the back of my head and smiled before answering.

"Y-yeah, Ashido and a few others promised me that they'd use this weekend to show me around," I said trying my best to look him in the eyes as I spoke.

"I see… I-... Nevermind, enjoy yourself," he said calmly and beginning to walk away.

(Huh? I wonder what he was going to say.)

It was then that I felt a pair of arms grab my arm and pull me away.

I quickly noticed that it was Ashido doing so.

"Oh, Ashido. I'm sorry," I said softly.

"It's whatever, now come everyone is waiting. She said smiling widely.

I smiled in returned and hurried with her back to the group.

"So, what should we show Teransu first," said with excitement.

"Hm, good question. Teransu, is there any place you'd like to see," Yaoyorozu asked.

"Nope, I'm fine with whatever just as long as it's fun," I said warmly with a hint of laughter.

"In that case, let's go have fun everyone," Yaoyorozu said cheering us on.

With that we soon headed out the school and began to explore the city.

Just a few minutes into it and I was already dumbfounded by how much different Japan was from American. There was definitely a different vibe in the air.

Yaoyorozu and Ashido seemed so happy to show me around. Jiro just seemed to be enjoying the trip, while Hagakure was constantly looking around for cute stuff to buy.

With all that happening we began to lose track of time.

"Okay, I think we've done enough today. Don't you think, Teransu," Yaoyorozu asked.

I nodded in agreement.

But, it was in that moment when a car aggressively pulled up to us.

Two guys quickly stepped out of it and approached us. As if they had business with us.

"What did I say, this is definitely that wanted kid from from the market," One guy said.

As he said that I suddenly got light headed and my breathing picked up.

(No… Not here.) I thought, beginning to cover my mouth and take an unconscious step backwards. I immediately clenched my stomach to what felt like butterflies swarming inside of it.

"Yeah, now that ya' mentioned it, that does look like the runt. What was his name again, Teransu somethin'," the other man said beginning to approaching us.

It was then that my other senses grew dull and unresponsive. The only sound I heard was the hard pounding of my heart, the only feelings I felt were that of cold sweat and tears rolling down my face.

(Just when I was starting to think that I had got away from this…This happens.

Suddenly, my legs gave out from the fear and anxiety causing me to fall to the ground and quickly be noticed by my friends.

Before I had knew it, they captured the guys and called the police.

Afterwards, we headed back to the dorms, but the mood definitely wasn't the same.

Later that day, when we arrived back at the dorms, I headed to my dorm without saying a thing, and immediately fell onto my bed clutching my pillow.

After a few minutes of silence, the room was filled with the sound of muffled crying.

No matter what I tried to do to comfort myself, I couldn't stop crying. My lips wouldn't stop trembling and my heart would stop aching.

(How many times will it take before they quit? How many more time will I have to move before I'm safe?)

"All of this… Is just too much," I said crying loudly into my pillow.

As time went on, the sounds began to calm. But, my tears were still as violent as ever.

~Meanwhile on the other side of the dorms.

Tokoyami is seen leaving his dorm and heading towards the other side, but as he is, he notices many of the others having a conversation.

"After he said that, Teransu just collapsed on the ground… I think he's been depressed ever since," Ashido said with a clear hint of concern.

"So, Teransu's being targeted? But, why it doesn't make sense," Midoriya asked.

"We're just as stumped as you are, Midoriya," Yaoyorozu said.

Tokoyami simply seemed to look on, as he continued to the other side of the dorms not saying anything.

"Huh? Where could Tokoyami be going," Uraraka asked.

"You don't think he's going to see Teransu do you," Iida asked.

By the time they realised it, Tokoyami was already on the elevator heading up stairs.

As he exited he quickly made his way to my dorm where he just appears to be standing with his hand prepared to knock.

(Teshue…) He thought taking a deep breath and suddenly knocking on my door.

Shocked to hear knocking on my door, I slowly stood from by bed holding my pillow and approached with while wiping my tears.

(I'll just send whoever it is off. I'm not exactly in a talking kinda mood.) I thought placing my hand on the door and opening it not even halfway.

Within seconds, I found that it was Tokoyami!

Even though it was him, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes. The only thing I could do was cry in his face.

(Why can't I speak!? Just say something, Teransu, that's all I have to do!) I thought in pain.

My crying merely intensified as I began to sniffed.

(Damn it, this is just getting worse! I need to do something!) I thought.

"Teransu, Can I come in," He asked calmly.

Still unable to answer, I nodded and stepped aside so he could enter. My dorm was dark, not even the curtains were open to let the moonlight in.

He turned the chair at my desk around and sat on it, meanwhile, I sat on my bed and faced each other, but… I still couldn't look him in the face.

"Tokoyami, why did you come to here to me," I asked covering my face.

"Because I-I care for you. I don't know your situation, nor do I know what to say at times like these, but I do know that, knowing you're hurting is… painful for me," He said tightly gripping his shorts in concern.

(There's no way! He couldn't possibly care that much! We literally just met! Does he seriously think he can bullshit me?!)

As he did, I could feel myself change from being sad to pissed! With it, I stood from my bed and looked at him in anger!

"Explain to me how I'm doing that! You barely know me and it's not like we're actually friends yet! You're just the classmate, I met yesterday! You couldn't possibly care for me that much," I said beginning to cry again.

In realization of what I said I sat back down on my bed and apologized.

(Wait?! Did I really just say that?! No… I…)

"You're right. I am the classmate you just met. But, I'm also the one classmate you've influenced more than the others… Believe it or not you've already sparked a change in me that I don't even understand yet," Tokoyami said continuing to sit and forcibly look me in the eyes.

For the first time, I looked him in those magnificent red eyes of his completely. I tried to turn away but couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Teransu, thank you. You've help me a lot within the short time we've known each other for. I'm glad we're classmates, and… I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better, that way, when you need help, I can be here for you, in an even better way than I am now," He said looking me in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

(T-Tokoyami… He's serious…)

It was then that I stood suddenly from my bed and hugged him for a second.

"Tokoyami, thank you. I won't put you through something like this ever again, I promise. Now, will help me gather our classmates in the lounge. I have something important to tell all of you, including Mr. Aizawa," I said stepping away from him and bit.

(I think it's time I told everyone about my situation, before everything goes to hell.) I thought.

"Yeah," he said standing from my desk chair and looking me the eyes one more.

"Are you feeling better," he asked.

"Yes, much better," I said bearing a warm smile.

Noticing it he seemed to blush a bit, but turn away quickly so I could barely catch it.

"Let's hurry before it gets too late," he said leaving my room with following behind.

Within the next few minutes we gathered everyone in the lounge, including Mr. Aizawa.

"Everyone, I have something very important to tell you all. It's about the people after me, and my querk," I said looking at them all with a serious expression.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

"From this point on, nothing we discuss is allowed to leave this room," I said watching as they all nodded in understanding

Slowly, I began to take a deep breath. I quickly found that they were all ready to hear what I had to say.

(Alright, here goes nothing.)

"Well, I'm being targeted by an organization of Villains known as Wolves Bane. They're a group that's known for there persistence. Many of their crimes involve the kidnapping of Heroes and citizens with noteworthy quirks. And, it's for that reason alone that they've been targeting me for as long as they have," I said visibly concerned for myself.

"You're implying that they've been targeting you for while. Exactly how long have they been after you," Mr. Aizawa asked.

"For about four years now," I said. As I did my class seemed to be shocked by it.

"Man, you were right about them being persistent," Kirishima said.

"Wow, Teransu, you must have had to be really good at dodging them for so long-," Midoriya said quickly being interrupted by Bakugo.

"Shut it, nerd! Teransu, villains don't just chase people for that long with no reason! What's their purpose for it, and more importantly why do they want you," Bakugo yelled!

"Wow, I didn't expect you jump to the point," I said clearly surprised.

"The hell's that supposed to mean," Bakugo yelled being restrained by Kirishima.

"To be honest, I think the boss of Wolves Bane wants to steal my quirk away from me. All I know this that he has a quirk capable of doing it. But, that pretty much it. He's always ever sent powerful lackies after me," I said.

(Stealing Quirks? Could this somehow be connected to "All for One," I'll have to talk to him in private about it when I get the chance to.) Midoriya thought.

(Could this boss and the one from the league of villains be the same) Yaoyorozu thought.

(They couldn't be the same person, could they? It wouldn't be so far fetched to believe that quirk stealing was only specific to one individual.) Iida thought.

(Quirk stealing. This is getting annoying. I thought All Might dealt with this once and for all.) Todoroki thought.

"All this seems so scary, Teransu. What do you plan to do about them," Su asked.

"Well…," I mumbled.

"Exactly, what makes your querk so special to them," Todoroki asked.

"Well, you see, my quirk has the ability to suppress the quirks of others through contact. But, it goes far beyond just suppression," I said.

"Beyond suppression? Exactly what are you capable of doing," Ojiro asked.

(So basically bondage?!) Mineta thought.

"My quirk has three phases to it… I think. In its first phase, I'm capable of creating many extremely hard chains of light that are capable of binding and suppressing the quirks of others, If I hold that phase for too long, phase two will activate, it's then that my energy comes drained more quickly, and my chains begins to show signs of independent action, this is directly affected by my emotional state at the time. If I end up getting irritated with the battle and/or run out of energy, phase three will activate and my body will begin to transform," I said. As I did I began to feel a heavy pressure on my chest.

"Transform?! You're kidding," Yaoyorozu said visibly shocked.

"What would you transform into," Sato said curiously.

"A Monster Wolf covered in its own instinct driven chains," Mr. Aizawa said.

As he did the whole class's eyes widened In shock.

"Yes, in that state I don't have control over myself, not even my chains. I'd be a treat against anyone nearby, so if that were to ever occur when any of you are around… I might end up…," I said painfully clenching my fist near my chest.

"What would we need to do to stop you, if that did become the situation," Tokoyami asked looking me in the eyes.

(Tokoyami…)

"You'd need to bind me with my own chains. In any phase, no matter what, that is the only way to defeat me," I said looking at them all with serious expression.

It was then that I noticed Midoriya writing all this down in a burnt notebook.

"Teransu, I speak for all of us when I say that we won't let that happen. You're one of us now, which means we'll protect you at all cost," Mr. Aizawa said. As he did I looked at my class and noticed that the were all agreeing with him… Well, most of them.

"Consider your days of running from them over, Teransu," Iida said shouting.

"Yeah, we'll kick their butts all the way back to America," Sero said.

"Harm won't come to you, I'll personally make sure of it," Tokoyami said light enough for only me to hear.

As he did the feeling of heaviness on my chest was lifted suddenly, and with it tears began to roll down my face.

(They're all so serious about this. I thank you all.) As I thought this I wiped my tears and smiled.

"Hey, Newbie, don't get the wrong idea! We may be here to help, but that doesn't mean you're safe from me! Ya' hear me loser," Bakugo yelled.

It was then that my smile suddenly went awkward.

A few minutes pass and we all began to head back to our dorms. But, I stayed behind to have a few words with Tokoyami.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow," I asked sitting on the arm of the couch with my back turned towards him blushing.

"I planned to spend the day training," He said said calmly.

"Would you mind if I joined you after I get shown around the school," I asked warmly.

Before he answered I could have sworn I heard a faint laugh.

"Sure, I don't mind. But, there's someone I want you meet first," he said.

"Oh, who might that be," I asked.

He simply smiled and began to stand from the couch.

"You'll find out tomorrow night," he said beginning to approach me.

I turned and nervously blushed.

"T-Tokoyami," I nervously said in shock of what he might do.

He simply placed his hand on the top of my head and lightly pushed our foreheads together!

"I will protect you," he said releasing me and heading towards his dorm leaving me standing there all dumbfounded!

(You're such a tease! But, thank you, Tokoyami. You seem to know exactly what to do at the right time.)

As I thought this, I turned and began walking back towards my dorm.

(No more running, no more hiding.) I thought beginning to smile.

"Here marks a new chapter of my life," I said looking out the hallway window up towards the moon.

As I soon turned the corner to head for the elevator, I quickly noticed Midoriya standing outside his dorm with a puzzled expression.

"Huh? Midoriya, what's wrong you look confused," I said approaching him.

"W-Whoa, Teransu, don't scare me like that! Wait, you're just the person I was meaning to talk too," he said suddenly jumping In shock, but quickly calming himself.

"Huh, what's up," I asked.

"You said that the head of Wolves Bane is capable of stealing quirks, right," He asked with seriousness in his face.

"Yeah, I did say something on the lines of that," I said.

"Do you know exactly how he does it," he asked.

"Yes, actually, he has a querk known as parasite, and it basically allows him to take over the body of anyone. If he reminds in control of the person for a long period of time, he absorbs the person along with their quierk," I said.

(So they weren't the same guy. Still, this was worth a shot.) Midoriya thought.

As he did I began to walk off.

"But, he's only doing it for some guy who possesses a querk known as: All for One, but I'm way too tired to go into a story like that," I said yawning.

(What?! What did he just say?! He knows?! I guess I'll just have to catch him sometime tomorrow.) Midoriya suddenly turned towards me in shock of what I just said.

Unfortunately, my back was turned so I didn't catch his reaction.

"Sleepwell, Midoriya, I'll see you sometime tomorrow," I said entering the elevator and heading to the floor where my dorm was located.

Soon leaving the elevator, I quickly headed to my dorm and flopped on my bed. As I did, I grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly while smiling.

"Today marks the last day of me running from you, Wolves Bane, this I swear," I said with a smile accompanied by a confident stare.

A about a few seconds later, I could feel my eyelids grow heavy with sleep.

"Well, it looks like I've reached my limit for today. Here's to hoping tomorrow will be a better day," I said slowly dozing off into a deep sleep.

~Meanwhile, somewhere in America. A man is seen standing on top of an ominous looking Manor staring into the bright blue afternoon sky.

"...That child somehow always manages to escape from us. That won't happen again," he said clenching his fist tightly.

It was then that woman wearing some very inappropriate clothes was seen stepping on to the roof with the man.

"Oh Boss, we've found him," the woman said seductively.

"It took you long enough, Lilith. Tell me where is he this time," the man asked quickly turning towards her.

"He's somewhere in Musutafu, Japan. Our only leads where two black market bounty hunters. Their description was right on the money," the woman said licking her lips as she did.

The man smirked from hearing the news and quickly looked towards the sky again.

"This time you'll be mine, even if I have to drag you back her bloody and begging," the man yelled in wicked laughter.

~The next morning, back in Japan. I awoke the the sound of someone knocking on my door.

With my hair a mess and sleep still cling to me, I opened the door and found Uraraka and Iida outside.

"Teransu-Oh, is this a bad time," Uraraka asked.

With each passing second I slowly began to awake more.

"Oh, no. Now's fine, I just woke up, do you need something," I asked.

"Well, we were hoping that you'd hangout with us today, so we could show you around the school," Iida said.

"That'd be awesome, I just need a moment to get ready. Oh? Where's Midoriya? I usually see him with the two of you," I asked.

"Well, he's a bit occupied, but he said he'd join up with us once he was finished," Uraraka happily said.

"Oh, I see. In that case, please give me a moment to get ready," I said closing the door and heading to my dresser.

It was then that I caught a glimpse of my calendar and realized that Valentine's day was Tuesday?!

(What?! Why is it coming so soon?! Today's Sunday so… I only have today and Monday for preparation?! How did I miss the details when I was shopping with others yesterday? Geez, I'm helpless… Actually, if I ask Uraraka and Iida, they might show me a place where I can get come Valentine's day sweets! But… then who would I give it to…)

It was then that a blush soon appeared on my face.

"... Tokoyami…," I said nervously and underneath my breath.

(Wait?! But we only just met, wouldn't that be jumping things a bit? No way, it wouldn't be… actually it would be… no, but he made the first move I think… so… geez, it's not like I'm love with him or anything!)

With nervous blush in my face, I quickly grabbed my clothes and proceeded to wash up.

It only took a few minutes, so when I finished I jumped out my dorm smiling at Uraraka and Iida.

"My apologies for the delay. So, I have just one favor to ask of you, Uraraka," I said slowly moving closer to her smirking and grabbing her hand like a gentleman.

(S-so, gentlemanly!) Iida thought adjusting his glasses.

She instantly blushed and begins to stutter.

"W-what could you possibly need me for," She said.

"W-well, I need your help with Valentine's day shopping, there's someone I'd like to give a box of chocolates to Buy, I don't know of any good places around here, that's why," I said calmly to her.

"O-Oh, w-well, I know of a bakery, but I'm sure they make chocolates as well. I can take you to it afterwards if you'd like," She said.

"I'd love that, Uraraka! Thank you, oh, Iida won't you come with us," I excitedly said releasing Uraraka's

hand.

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Come on Iida come with us. Come with us! come with us," Uraraka said pumping her fist in the air with me.

"If doing so would cause the two of you to halt this foolish behavior, then I shall go with you," he seemingly occawardly.

As he said that Uraraka and I jumped up in excitement yelling: "Yay!"

With that we began to leave the dorms and head towards the school's cafeteria. Of course the first stop was the cafeteria. We sat and had an amazing breakfast! Afterwards Uraraka and Iida took me around the school, first we went to our classroom in 1-A.

But, just as we were about to leave we were approached by someone.

"Hahah, so it's true, the class 1-A wannabes got a new reject," some guy said.

(Wow, he must really not like my class.)

"Hey, Iida, who's that guy," I asked pointing at him while he laughed.

Iida quickly adjusted his glasses and soon began to speak.

"That is Neito Monoma, we believe he hates our class simply because we're 1-A," Iida said whispering in my ear.

As he did, Monoma was suddenly knocked out by a girl with orange hair.

(Wow, she literally just knocked him out. I'm glad she did, cause if I tasted anymore salt I think I might have thrown up.) I thought smiling.

"Sorry again for, Monoma. Oh, are you the new student from 1-A," she asked with widened eyes.

"Yes, my name is Teransu Latiselec, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said approaching her.

"It's a pleasure, my name is, Itsuka Kendo, I'm class 1-B's Class Rep. I wish I could stay longer but I have to move before this on wakes up," She said waving and dragging Monoma away with her.

"Are all the students in 1-B that interesting," I asked.

"Hmm, we don't know that much about them ourselves, but what we do know is that they're determined heroes in training like us," Uraraka said confidently.

"Wow, there are so many passionate students her. This place is way better than any school I've been to in America," I said smiling. As I did, I noticed Midoriya heading towards us waving.

"Hey guys, I hope I didn't miss too much," he said rubbing his head nervously.

"Well, you just missed Monoma and Kendo, but besides that, you didn't miss much of anything else," I said with a smile.

"Oh, is that so," he said laughing nervously and looking away slowly.

"You're actually just in time Midoriya, we were just about to show Teransu the last two facilities: The battlegrounds and gym,"

"Would you mind if I tagged along," Midoriya asked smiling.

"O-of course you can," Uraraka said nervously turning around and running ahead.

(Huh, she ran...)

"Come on, come on, we still have things to do outside of school," Uraraka yelled from ahead.

"Uraraka, no running in the hall," Iida shouted! That cause Uraraka to stop, trip, and faceplant all at the same time.

I quickly walked towards her with Iida beside me, but Midoriya rushed to her to help her up.

(We'll they're definitely lively. I don't think I'll have a dull moment with them around.)

A few minutes later we arrived at the battlegrounds.

I was dumbfounded by the mere sight of them.

"When you guys said battlegrounds, I did expect something big… but, I definitely didn't expect them to be this big," I said yelling in shock!

"This must is only expected of one the best hero schools in Japan," Iida said clearly a bit overly proud.

I simply laughed nervously at his reaction.

"Since we passed the gym on the way here, we're technically done showing you around the school, you what that means," Uraraka asked excitedly.

"It's shopping time," I said in unison with Uraraka. We quickly grabbed hands and began to spin each other around.

Iida simply adjusted his glasses.

"Where are you guys going, and can I tag along," Midoriya asked.

Uraraka suddenly released my hands and slammed hers against her face blushing!

"N-No, sorry Midoriya, this something that me Teransu and Iida have to do," she nervously said.

"My apologies, but I fail to see my significance here," Iida said casually raising on hand.

"Come on, Iida, let's give them a second," I said leading him away.

"If you don't mind me asking, Teransu, why do you need to buy chocolates, do you have some of interest already," Iida said adjusting his glasses.

I instantly blushed in thought of Tokoyami!

"O-Oh, it's no reason really, I-I just wanna show my appreciation to someone who's been helping me really adjust these last few days," I said warmly with a slight blush.

"I see, if this person means that much to you, then I shall help you find the best box of chocolates," Iida yelled with determination!

"Thank you, Iida," I said smiling.

"Sorry for the delay you guys, let's hurry before it gets late," Uraraka said running up between us.

"Nice timing, Uraraka. Since you know where it is, it's best that you lead the way," I said joyfully.

With that the three of us left the school and headed downtown to where we found this cute little sweets shops selling Valentine's day sweets. But, it was then that I realized that I didn't even know Tokoyami's favorite type of chocolate!

(Oh no! Wait?! I can't go wrong with White Chocolate!)

It was then that I ran into the store with Uraraka by my side. For some reason, Iida didn't enter with us. Inside he seem to walk away from the store, unfortunately, Uraraka and I were too busy to notice that.

~Meanwhile, just outside the store Iida is seen walk towards some ominous whispering.

(I don't like the sound of that. I'd better go investigate.)

Slowly turning the corner into an ally way. He noticed two suspicious guys having a conversation about me.

"That kid from the Black Market wanted list is here in Japan. I hear some group from America is paying big money from for his capture," one guy said.

"You're kidding?! Do you know what the kid looks like," the other guy said.

"Yeah, check it, here's a picture of him," the guy said soon crumbling it and throwing it into a nearby dumpster.

"I already got his face memorized. When we see him let's bag him," the other guy said with the two of them beginning to walk away.

Once they were out of sight, Iida moved in and grabbed the paper and headed back around the corner.

It was then that Uraraka and I were leaving the store each holding a single anonymous bag.

(I guess these bags were a way of keeping things secret. How nice.)

"Teshue, Uraraka, now that you two are back, I think it's time we left. We need to go as soon as possible," Iida said in a serious tone of voice.

Honestly, it was a bit scary of him, but I'm sure he has he reasons for that, so without another word, we began to head back to U.A.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

When we entered back into the school's main gate, Uraraka began to speak with concern on her voice.

"Iida, what was with the suddenly serious mode? Did something bad happen while we were out," Uraraka asked curiously.

As she asked, Iida stopped walking, turned and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

"This is why," Iida said showing the paper to us. We quickly identified it as a wanted paper, but with me as the target.

And, it was in that moment that I began to grow increasingly more upset by the second.

(I didn't think it's get this bad. I knew they had spread the word of them wanting me though the black market, but I didn't think they'd go as far as to put up wanted signs with ridiculously high award money in it!) I thought this holding my arm and looking off to my side.

"You're kidding?! Teransu, when you said they were targeting you, I didn't think they'd be targeting you like this," Uraraka said in dumbfounded shock.

"Y-yeah, neither did I. Sorry, but I need a bit of time alone to process all this," I said mumbling and slowly begin to walk back towards the dorms.

(Damn it, what do I do?) I thought in pain.

It was then that I was stopped by Iida who quickly placed his hand on my shoulder from behind.

"Teransu, I'm sorry, but I'll need to show this to Mr. Aizawa right away. It's clear to me that being in public with you isn't safe anymore. It's in the best interest of the school and our classmates that I do this," he said with seriousness in his voice.

"I understand, do what you need," I said continuing to head towards the dorms in silence.

"Iida, I can't even imagine the pain he must be going through right now," Uraraka said visibly upset.

(I don't even know what I'd do if a group of villains had wanted me that bad.) Uraraka thought.

"I agree. Teranus's situation is one that cannot be taken lightly. We need to ensure not only his safety, but the safety of everyone around him. Hopefully by showing this to Mr. Aizawa, the school will take the actions necessary to deal with this," Iida said adjusting his glasses.

Uraraka said nothing. She simply watched as I continued to walk away.

As I continued, I eventually passed Ashido and Hagakure. They seemed to notice me and attempted to catch my attention.

"Teransu… Are you okay," Ashido asked watching as I simply walked past her in silence.

"Oh no, do you think something bad happened again," Hagakure asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Ashido nodded lightly and watched as I entered the dorms with concern.

(Something is definitely wrong with him. He doesn't seem like the person that'll go all quite like that. I can't just stand by and let him continue like this, I have to find someone who he'll talk to… Wait, maybe He can help?!)

A few minutes later, Iida is seen knocking on Mr. Aizawa's door.

"Iida, what's wrong," Mr. Aizawa said.

Iida didn't answer immediately. He merely grabbed the paper from his pocket and showed Mr. Aizawa.

"Come in, I need you to tell me everything you know about this," Mr. Aizawa said looking Iida in the eyes with a serious glare.

A few minutes later, Ashido is seen knocking on Tokoyami's door.

"What is it… Ashido, " Tokoyami asked a bit confused to why she was standing there.

(What brings her here?) He thought.

"Tokoyami, I get the strange feeling that really only you could help Teransu out of this funk he's in. He seems really depressed, I guess something bad happened while he was out with Uraraka and Iida. Would you go check up on him please, I just don't like it when any of our classmates are upset," Ashido said visibly concerned for me.

"I see. I'll go talk to him now. Thank you, Ashido," Tokoyami said quickly leaving his room and Ashido behind.

(I hope everything goes well.) Ashido thought as she watched Tokoyami leave.

A few minutes later in my room. I was seen sitting at my desk with my head down when I heard knocking on my door.

"Want some company," Tokoyami said from outside my door.

"It's open," I said continuing to keep my head down.

As he entered, he closed the door quickly behind him and stepped to the side now leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry, you had to see me like this again, Tokoyami. I'm trying my best to stay strong, but it's hard when my past is constantly stalking me," I said clearly upset.

"Don't apologise when you have nothing to apologise for. If you really want your past to stop chasing you, then you'll need to deal with it," He said with his eyes closed.

I quickly found myself becoming warmed by his words. I looked towards him while wiping the remaining tears off my face. It was then that he began to approach me.

"But, I'm worried that terrible things are going to happen to you all. Things always happen to the people around me," I said visibly concerned.

"We've all learned that is the price of being a Hero. To put everything on the line in order to protect another, that's what it means to be a Hero," Tokoyami said looking me in the eyes.

It felt like my heart stopped for a moment.

(Is that really what it means… Do all of them live by that principal? They'd risk their lives to protect the lives of other? To protect the ones they care for? That's so noble. I-I...) As I thought this, I stood from my chair and hugged Tokoyami.

He seemed to blush a bit, and once again he attempted to raise his arms to hug me back, but hesitated and dropped them. He seemed to exhale lightly as he did.

"You're too much, Tokoyami. If you keep this up I might-." Suddenly, I was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on my door.

I quickly realized him and looked towards the door with Tokoyami. It didn't open, but instead we heard a familiar voice.

"Teransu, we need to talk. Come to my office before sunset," Mr. Aizawa said soon walking away.

"I'll go now… Will you still come train with me tonight, Teransu," Tokoyami asked slowly heading towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it, what, but didn't you say you wanted me to meet someone," I asked smiling.

Tokoyami seemed to blush lightly and quickly turn his head.

"Y-Yeah, you'll see them then, I'll see you then, just come to my room when you're ready. I'll start getting ready at sunset," he said leaving my room clearly a bit nervous.

(I can't imagine myself as a Hero, but maybe here I could give it a shot. After all, I do have the talent and the body, I just lack the courage.) I thought semi jokingly.

"Well, I better hurry to Mr. Aizawa's office. I wouldn't want to keep him waiting," I said soon leaving my room and heading that way.

But, within moments of that, I was stopped when I noticed Ashido heading my way.

It was then that I remembered walking past her and Hagakure without saying anything earlier.

(I must of hurt her feelings doing that. That definitely would explain the worried expression she's giving me. Geez, I guess I better apologies.)

"Ashido, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to upset you," I said quickly bowing to her.

"No, no, I understand, you have a lot on your plate right now. I was just concerned that's all. I'm glad Tokoyami was able to help you out of that funk," She smiling and hugging me lightly.

"Ashido, I really appreciate that kindness you've been showing me, please, keep it up," I said beginning walk past her smiling.

(Wait, did she sent Tokoyami to talk with me?)

"I will, but you have to promise to smile more," she said smiling and waving.

After waving her goodbye, I continued to head towards Mr. Aizawa's office. Now at the door, I began to prepare myself.

(Here goes nothing.) I thought knocking on the door.

"It's open," he said watching as I entered.

"I'll be quick. From now on, you won't be allowed to leave the campus of your own free will for the time being. It's becoming too dangerous for you to be wondering about freely," He said a bit coldly.

(I expected as much. This sucks, but it's for the best.) I thought being to look a bit down.

"Also, Principal Nezu, wants to speak with you tomorrow before class. Make sure you do that, and don't even think about being late to homeroom. Now leave, I have work to do," Mr. Aizawa said with a very intimidating voice.

"Yes, I understand," I said quickly leaving.

(I feel like I should be more upset about this, but I can't help but be happy when knowing that I'll get to see Mr. Nezu again! Oh man, it's been so long since I last seen. I hope he's been taking care of himself… Oh, wait, he might actually be mad at me for not keeping in contact with him for so long!) As I thought that, I looked down the hall towards the windows and found that the sun was beginning to set.

(It's almost time for training with Tokoyami. I guess I'll start heading that way… There's something I really want to ask him about. Also, time really flies when you're not paying attention to it… but then again, I was in my dorm crying for awhile.)

Within mere moments of that, I quickly headed towards Tokoyami's room. When I arrived I knocked softly.

"It's open," he said sounding a bit muffled.

The second I entered, I found that he was s-shirtless?!

"T-Tokoyami, why are you shirtless," I asked nervously blushing.

He seem to look at me with a smirk, all before putting on his gym shirt.

"Does the sight of me shirtless bother you that much," he said with a slight blush.

"Y-N-no! It was just u-unexpected," I nervously said blushing.

(Tokoyami's muscles are impressive. I mean mine are close to that, but definitely not as hard.) I thought nervously.

"Tokoyami, I came because I wanted to ask you something important," I said quickly calming myself.

"Sit wherever then," he said beginning leaning against his desk.

As he did, I moved to sit on his bed facing him.

"So, what made you want to become a Hero," I asked looking him in the eyes with pure curiosity.

"All Might did. He inspired me to use my quirk to protect people from villains like the ones chasing you. I want to make the world a better place… That's why I want to become a Hero," he said looking me in the eyes with seriousness.

(To make the world a better place… I'll admit, I'd love to live in a world without evil, but that idea is impossible… Wait?! Does he intend to change that mindset?!)

"Tokoyami…," I said lightly beginning to look down at my hands.

(I'd like to get in on that dream...But, I should face the facts… If I can't even control my quirk, I'll never be able to be a Hero…) As I thought this Tokoyami moved a bit closer to me without me noticed.

"So, do you want to be a Hero," he asked standing In front of me.

"I… Do… But… Another time. I'll tell you another time, for now, I'm gonna go get changed so we can start training," I said standing with a false smile and quickly heading towards the door.

But, it was in that instant that he grabbed my arm suddenly!

(Did he see through it?) As I thought this my stomach began to full with anxiety.

"I can see straight through that smile… Are you used to wearing that face," He asked in clear concern.

I simply lowered my head and attempted to escape his grab, all while trying my best to hold back my tears.

"T-Tokoyami, please… let me go," I said softly.

"You know, I-It hurts to see you like this," he said letting me go and turning his head.

(I'm sorry, Tokoyami, but I won't feel better until I find my resolve. If I can't even control my quirk… I'll never be a Hero… I'll never be able to live the way I want.)

"I'll meet you by the gym, when I finish changing," I said leaving his room.

As I left, Tokoyami could be seen tightly clenching his fist in what might have been anger.

(I have to keep these feelings in check… otherwise, Dark Shadow will…-) Tokoyami thought exhaling loudly.

I soon hurried to my dorm and got changed. It only took a few moments for me to head towards the Gym where he was waiting.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yeah, but take it easy on me, It'll take a sec for me to remember everything," I said stretching and entering into the gym with him.

As we entered I found that the gym was almost pitch black. Which brought a certain question to mind.

"Oh no, did you bring me here to do something creepy to me," I said playfully pleaing.

He seems to blush and get angry over that.

"N-No, it's not like that," he yelled!

I suddenly laughed at his reaction.

"I know, I know. You have to train, and you want to introduce me to someone, right," I asked.

"That's correct. Dark Shadow," he yelled suddenly causing it to appear from within him.

The creature he summoned resembled that of a Shadow bird! It's eyes were glowing red and it's body was literally like a hardened shadow! It was so big that it looked like it could devour Tokoyami if it wanted. Overall, it amazing and dumbfounding to look at!

"This is Dark Shadow, the person I wanted you to meet," Tokoyami said with his eyes closed.

As he did, Dark Shadow moved closer to me and intimidated me!

"You want me to kill this runt," It said with a dark menacing voice.

"No, he's not a villain, and we don't kill! Teransu, this is part of the reason I brought you here. Ever since I met you, Dark Shadow has been… Tamable at night. He's never been this easy to control before," Tokoyami said looking me in the eyes.

(Tamable? Ah, I see, Dark Shadow must get weaker with light, if that's the case then It'd only make sense for it to be more Tamable during the day than it is at night… But, Tokoyami's been able to to control it better at night through my help… But, what exactly did I do?)

I nervously stracted my head and turned away from him.

"Sorry, but I don't even know what I did to help you. After all, we've only had a few conversation between us," I said visibly embarrassed.

"T-That's true, but… Nevermind, will you spar against us. We're both looking forward to seeing what your quirk is capable of," he asked.

I quickly began to jump back to get some distance from them.

"Sure, I need a warm up, but take it easy on me okay, I haven't excitedly been doing much fighting lately," I said entering a battle stance with him.

As I did, I began to activate my quierk!

Suddenly the sounds of rattling chains filled the gym.

It was then that Tokoyami noticed four medium sized golden and glowing chains emerge from my back!

To him two of them were waving slightly above my shoulders and began to point towards him, meanwhile, the other two hung a bit beneath my arms and slowly began to point towards him. At their tips appeared to be something similar to a triangle.

"Ready when you are," I said suddenly beginning to be hit with adrenaline.

"Dark Shadow," Tokoyami yelled sending massive Dark Shadow towards me!

Within seconds of contact I used my chains to help me dodge out the way of Dark Shadow by whipping the ground and using the force to move me! But, I quickly found that Dark Shadow was a bit overly aggressive!

Swinging another claw at me, I had very little time to react, so I quickly used my chains to make a shield and endure Dark Shadows attack! The force from it send me flying.

While being sent flying, I sent all four of my chains towards Dark Shadow! They quickly wrapped it up and threw it towards Tokoyami. It was then that I noticed something interesting about doing that.

When my chains made contact with dark Shadow, I found that it became slightly weaker. It's physical body seemed to weaken a bit, it all showed signs of pain in it's massive eyes.

(That has to do with the natural glow my chains have. Maybe, Dark Shadow really is weak to light. If that's the cause I can use this to my advantage.)

It was in that moment that I noticed Tokoyami running at me!

Caught a bit off guard by this, I ran towards him and engaged him in close combat! We did our best to avoid hitting each other in the face.

His punches and kicks we're so fast that I had a bit of difficulty dodging them. Then, just as I found an opening to strike Dark Shadow came rushing in and separated us!

I quickly jumped back and sent my chains towards Tokoyami! All four of them went in different directions to grab him, but Drake Shadow managed to grab them all and pull me using them!

Dark Shadow immediately began to swing me using my chains threw me flying hard towards the wall!

"Agh," I yelled in pain.

"Teransu, do you give up," Tokoyami said.

"Never," I yelled, quickly standing up and summoning two more chains!

With that, two bound Dark Shadow by the claws and pinned them to the ground while I sent the other four straight towards Tokoyami!

With them moving at extreme speeds Tokoyami had difficulty dodging. Within mere seconds, A single chain grabbed his arm!

The second it did, Dark Shadow disappeared!

"Got ya'," I said beginning to concentrate the rest of my chains on him.

Tokoyami appeared shocked by this.

"So your chains really can suppress the quirks of others," He said visibly dumbfounded.

It was then that the remaining five of my chains bound him! With that, I lifted him up and threw him toward the gym wall!

But, while in midair he summoned Dark Shadow and began to merge with it?! Quickly beginning to fly with the help of it, Tokoyami landed and dashed towards me smirking.

I smiled as well, and and rushed at him with all six chains! But, before they could even make contact, he deflected them using his shadow claw?!

"You're kidding," I said suddenly being grabbed by him and slammed to the ground!

"Black Ankh and Black Fallen Angel, I used both techniques to get as close as possible to you," Tokoyami said visibly exhausted.

"Impressive, I suck at close range. But, judging by the way you were fighting, you knew that," I said breath hard.

Soon, Tokoyami released Dark Shadow and extended a hand to help me stand. As he did, my chains shattered and faded into light particles.

"I didn't know you could fly," I said visibly impressed.

"I learned it from when I was apprenticing a Hero named Hawk," he said.

"Hawk?! The Red-Winged hero! That's so cool! Oh, and, Tokoyami, I won't lose to you again," I said with a smile on my face!

"I look forward to it, but are you alright? You're not hurt are you," he asked approaching me and examining me a bit.

I blushed as he did and turned my back to him.

"I-I'm fine… Thanks for worrying," I said nervously.

"Hmph," he said softly nodding.

(Oh wow, it's gotten really late.) I thought looking at the moon through the gym windows.

"We've been here for awhile now, shouldn't we leave before time runs out," I asked.

"Yeah, good idea. It's best we don't get on Mr. Aizawa's bad side this late at night," He said heading towards the entrance with me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said softly walking side beside him with a slight blush on my face.

It was then that I heard something call to me from deep with, myself?!

"You stupid, weak, pathic, worm! You'd use my power and still lose! I refuse to lose again while under your control," It yelled from deep within me.

As it did, I could feel my entire being begin to tremble in fear!

"You're awake?! That's not possible! Psyche's seal shouldn't have worn off already," I said stopping with a clear fear in my voice.

As I'd did Tokoyami turned towards me in concern.

"What's wrong," he asked quickly.

I looked towards him and immediately looked him in the eyes.

"Tokoyami, I'm about to tell you something that you can't tell anyone else, okay," I said looking him in the eyes with seriousness and fear.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm listening," he said calmly stopping and looking me in the eyes.

"It's about my quierk. Do you remember when I said that I'm not able to control my quierk," I asked.

He simply nodded.

"Well, that's because of the beast inside me known as Fenrir. It's the monster wolf I transform into if I become overwhelmed by my own emotions, or other reason… Point being, back when I was living in America, a Hero sealed that part of me away by putting it into a deep sleep, but for some reason it's awake now, and it's angry," I said holding my right arm and looking off to the side.

"I'm not worried about it," Tokoyami said strongly.

I merely blushed in confusion to why he said that.

"How could you not be, this beast is literally what makes everyone hate me, how could you say something like that," I said visibly confused and upset.

Tokoyami simply closed his eyes and paused before answering.

"...Because no matter what you do, I'll have my eyes on you. I'll make sure Fenrir doesn't tear you away from us… (I'll make sure it doesn't take you from me.) I already told you that I'd protect you, and besides that, you already told us how to stop Fenrir didn't you, so you have nothing to worry about," Tokoyami said calmly looking my way.

As he spoke I couldn't help but turn away and bite my lip.

(He really cares about me… that's clear through his actions, especially his words, but I as much as I want to be with him… I shouldn't! I couldn't! They'll just come after him and use him to get to me… I need to hurry up and decided on how I'm gonna deal with my situation. But in the meantime, I should at least show my gratitude to him.)

Releasing my lip, I turned back towards him and laid my head on his chest.

"D-Did I say something wrong," he nervously asked.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. Nothing at all," I softly said.

As I did he placed his hand on the back of my head and rubbed it softly for a few seconds.

"Are you ready to go back," he said looking me in the eyes.

I smiled and nodded happily. With that we headed back to the dorms together.

"Tokoyami, that Dark Shadow of yours is amazing. I wish I could get to met his side during the daytime to," I said excitedly.

Tokoyami seemed to look away visibly embarrassed. But, it was then that we both suddenly stepped in something super sticky. It had appeared to be purple ball of some sort, but it was kinda hard to tell because of the night's cover.

"How could I be so careless," Tokoyami said soon realizing what he stepped in.

"Well, well, well, My querk never fails at trapping people," Mineta said jumping out of some nearby bushed with Kaminari.

"How trivial…," Tokoyami mumbled.

I quickly giggled a bit to what he said, but had my attention quickly taken by Kaminari and Mineta who were quick approaching us.

"Tokoyami, we know Teransu has been giving you tips on how steal the girls away from us," Mineta said clenching his fist with passion.

(Oh man, if only they knew.) I thought laughing internally.

"That's right, you're gonna tell us everything, or else you won't be getting a good night's sleep tonight," Kaminari said quickly resting his hands on his hips.

Looking over at Tokoyami, I soon found that his eyes were closed out of sheer annoyance.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this, Tokoyami. Mineta, you shouldn't have mentioned anything about your quirk doing this," I said suddenly shooting a single chain from my back to quickly bind Mineta.

"So, this is Teranus's quirk?! It's amazing," Kaminari said.

"No way, you actually did stop my quirk from working," Mineta said visibly shocked.

The instant it did, me and Tokoyami were able to move again. Nearly immediately afterwards I released him and dispersed my chain into light.

"If you want me to tell my secrets, then beat me in a battle. But, not tonight, I have to get up for my first day of school tomorrow, so… Later," I said walking between them with Tokoyami.

"This definitely isn't over, Teransu, we'll learn your secret to picking up chicks," Mineta said passionately with anger in his voice.

As he did me and Tokoyami simply entered the dorms ignoring them.

"You get some rest, Teransu, you're going to need it for tomorrow," Tokoyami said halting in the lounge and looking my way.

"Yeah, I imagine so. The same goes for you, good night," I said warmly. As I did the two of us quickly began to head our separate ways.

(I'm glad I did some training with Tokoyami today, that definitely helped me warm up. But, at the same time that brought something into light. I didn't expect Fenrir to wake. Before I go to bed, I'll attempt to speak with him, but… conversations with it don't go very well… Damn it! It's literally a part of me, he always has been and always will be, so why is he so damn intimidating to me? Why doesn't he listen to me.)

Finally arriving at my dorm, I entered and changed out of my gym clothes into my pajamas and climbed in bed. As I did, I took a deep breath and wrapped myself in my own chains for safety.

(Doing this will keep Fenrir from taking over my body while I attempt to talk with him. Unfortunately, I was hoping to have a good dream tonight, but it looks like I'm gonna have to sacrifice that for this.)

With that in mind, I slowly began to fall asleep. As I did, I soon found myself opening eyes to the sound chains ringing and violent growling. Looking around, I also appeared to be in a black void with the monster wolf Fenrir bound by its chains in the distance. Fenrir appeared as a large wolf much bigger than me, his claw was literally half the size of me, if not bigger.

He seemed to have mostly white fur with a few yellow tips that shined with light. Even though he was violently moving, the chains binding him kept things safe enough for me to approach him.

"You worm! I'll kill you for coming here," he yelled!

It's voice was so loud that my ears were literally ringing with pain.

"Fenrir, I didn't come her to anger you," I said loudly.

"To bad, your entire being pisses me off," he yelled attempting to raise it's claw.

As it did, I quickly tighten my fist causing the chains binding him to tighten and force him to the ground! The second I did that, the rage in his eyes grew furious! It was almost like I was staring into pure bloodlust.

"Fenrir, you and I are the same! There is no reason why we can't cooperate. Look, you and I both know we're being targeted, so why not help me instead of threatening to kill me," I said approaching him with a hint of fear.

"You want my cooperation! Then you'll just have to tame me! Until then, I'll continue to torment you! I'll make sure nobody like you ever again! Not even that boy y-Agh-," I immediately interrupted him by tigening my fist as much as possible!

"Fine, I'll tame you one of these days, but get this, I won't let you take these people away from me, not again… never again," I said lightly, yet visibly upset.

"You make me sick," Fenrir yelled. Within moments of that he howled loudly and awoke me from my dream!

I immediately shot up from my bed in shock! Within seconds of that, I quickly began to calm myself.

"Damn it, I didn't get anywhere with him! He's so bent on screwing my life that he doesn't even wanna focus on anything else," I said dispersing the chains I summoned last night and standing from my bed.

(Either way, taming him won't be easy. I might even end up being killed by him.)

"I'll just have to be on guard more. While fighting I'll need to watch out for chains that I didn't summon or ones that decide to move on their own, I'll especially need to watch for physical changes. Usually a sign that is me suddenly growing a white wolf ears and tail, I'm sure those won't be too hard to notice," I said opening my curtains and stretching to the morning sun's light. As I did, I noticed students from the other dorms heading towards the school to begin their day.

I soon smiled and grew excited.

"That's right, today is my first day of school. I'd better hurry, I have to go see Mr. Nezu before class starts," I said excitedly.

With that in mind, I grabbed my clothes and got all washed up. Mere moments later, I emerged from my dorm in my U.A uniform and a wide smile. Soon arriving downstairs in the lobby to leave, I quickly ran into Tokoyami who seemed to want to say something, but was immediately pushed out the way by Ashido and Hagakure asking if I'd walk to class with them.

I laughed embarrassingly and declined their offer nicely. Afterwards, I walked over to Tokoyami who was waiting for me to finish up that conversation.

"Hi, Good morning," I said smiling.

"Good morning, d-do you want to each lunch with me later today," he asked nervously.

I blushed a bit and looked away nervously.

"S-sure, I'll find you when it's lunch time, I have a very important meeting with Mr.-I mean Principal Nezu today," I said waving him goodbye and quickly heading to the school.

Quickly leaving him behind and rushing to the main building, I found myself growing ever so closer to his office. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. It eventually got to the point of where I was just standing at his door all frozen with anxiety.

(Okay, it's now or never.) As I thought this, I knocked on his door with hesitation.

"Please enter, Young Teransu," he said from inside?!

(He knew I was here?! Man, I gotta stop not thinking about that amazing quirk of his.) I thought entering quickly and noticing him at his desk.

Soon a warm feeling came over me, it quickly replaced the anxiety.

"Mr. Nezu, it's so good to see you again," I said warmly.

"Yes, the feeling is mutual, Teransu. It took quite a bit of convincing for me to get your mother to send you here and enroll at U.A, granted the time it took to do so wasn't favorable, but at least you're here now," he said smiling.

"Agreed. Oh my apologies for not keeping contact with you for so long. I know you asked me to do so back when we first met in America," I said bowing to him.

"You have nothing to apologise for, you've been living a hard life ever since then. I would imagine that keeping contact with any kind of friend would be difficult while trying to maintain cover," he said seemingly understanding of my situation.

"Yes, you're right. It was difficult, but I'm hoping to change that," I said.

"I figured as much. Teransu, I must ask, are you aware of what a hero is," He asked smiling lightly.

I couldn't bring myself to answer that question smiling. In fact, as the seconds past I could feel myself becoming filled with an unfamiliar feeling.

"A-A Hero… A Hero is someone who fights for something they want to protect, whether it be: A Friend, Family, or even a Stranger, A Hero fights to keep what they want alive and strong, they stand on the front line so others don't have to worry. That's what a Hero is, that's what I want to become… But," I said slowly beginning to clench my fist and tear up.

(As I thought, he's fed up with being a victim, but he's also hurting deeply inside. Young Teransu wishes to be a hero so he can stop the actions of Wolves Bane against him and others to come. But, it's clear that he can't achieve that until he has come to terms with himself. All these years of being hunted by them has seriously damaged his courage.) Principal Nezu thought.

"I can't become a Hero. I just can't. I'm weak, I can't even control my quierk. I can't protect the people around me, I can't even stop myself from worrying about being a burden to everyone here. With all that, how could I possibly be a Hero, Mr. Nezu," I said looking at him with tears violently rolling down my face.

"You can become a Hero, Teransu. It's because I believe in you," He said smiling warming.

As he did, I could feel a strong inner breeze hit me.

(H-He believes in me?!)

"Y-you do," I said quickly wiping my tears.

"Young Teransu, you wouldn't be here if I didn't think you weren't capable of becoming one. You have the power and potential to do amazing things. Have faith in yourself, I know that you'll become a Hero. But, you have a lot of work to do before then. I'll be assigning you a few advanced remedial classes in addition to your regular ones. I promise you'll be where you need to be within a non-stop week of this," Mr. Nezu said with seriousness in his eyes.

As he did, I finished wiping my tears and smiled.

"I won't let you down, I swear," I said looking at him with sheer determination.

"I know you won't. Now, hurry to class. I'll catch up with you later on in the week to check on your development," Mr. Nezu said happily waving me goodbye.

As I left, I quickly began to head to class passing a very skinny man who could have been a teacher? He seemed to be wearing a weird looking watch on his right arm. Unfortunately, due to the excitement of getting to class, I didn't pay much attention to him and simply walked past him heading quickly to class.

Meanwhile back in Principle Nezu's office, All Might is seen entering.

"Principal," Toshinori Yagi said entering.

"Ah, All Might, what brings you to my office this fine morning," Principal Nezu says beginning to pour himself some tea.

"I came to talk about, Young Teransu. Why would you go so far for him, especially when the academy is in the position that it's in," Toshinori asked curiously.

Principal Nezu took a slow sip of his tea then looked at Toshinori with a warm smile.

"In a way, Young Teransu means just as much to me as Young Midoriya means to you. Teransu has the potential to be an amazing Hero that's definitely capable of changing the world, the same is of Midoriya, but the difference between the two is that one seeks to rekindle their flame, while the other strives to strengthen it. That is why I'd go so far for Young Teransu, I can't bare to see the child of such a close friend fall to evils of this world, especially not when he can do so much good for the world," Principal Nezu said.

Meanwhile, in Classroom 1-A, I was seen preparing to sit down with more than five minutes of extra time before class was due to start.

(Thank goodness.) I thought.

It was then that I noticed Aoyama looking at me oddly.

"Bonjour, Teransu," he said smiling with a weird sparkle above him.

"Oh, Good Morning, Aoyama, did you sleep well," I asked smiling.

"Oui, like an angel, how about you," He asked.

(Yeah, I shouldn't tell him what really happened.) I thought.

"Well, I wish I had slept longer. Especially considering that is this my first day of school," I said embarrassingly laughing.

"Aww, don't worry about it Teransu, you'll be fine. I'm sure we all were feeling the same way you were back on the first day. I know I could barely get any sleep," Su said calmly approaching me.

"She right though, don't sweat it, Teransu," Ojiro said from behind me.

(I suppose they're right, but it would have been nice to have actually slept and dreamt.)

"Alright, class is about to begin, everyone please take your seats," Iida said standing from his seat, but quickly sitting back down. As he did, everyone else soon followed.

Within moments the classroom was silent, up until the door suddenly slid open!

"I am here," All Might Suddenly said yelling as he entered the classroom!

"All Might," we all said in dumbfounding confusion.

My mouth and a few others in the class had dropped in shocked! I don't know about them, but this was my first time seeing All Might in person! His body alone was magnificent and heroic, he truly is the ideal Hero isn't he!

"Hello class, I'm sure you all have many questions, but those will have to wait! We have a very important exercise to cover in Heroics today! But, first things first, suit up, and meet me outside Ground Beta," He said loudly.

"Yes, sir," we all respond.

Soon afterwards we all began to stand, but it was then that All Might approached me at my desk.

"Ah, Young Teransu, your costume is ready for you to pick up at the Development Studio. Be sure to get it and head to Ground Beta as soon as possible. Yes, and one more thing, Principal Nezu asked me to give this to you," All Might said handing me a rather thick stack of papers.

"Whoa, I understand. Thank you, All Might," I said watching as he heroically waved goodbye and left the classroom.

Looking down at the stack of papers, I quickly realized that it was my paperwork and schedule of the advanced remedial classes for later today?!

(Geez, Mr. Nezu works fast. Welp, I guess I really do have a long day ahead of me now.) I thought this yawning in exhaust.

It was then that Tokoyami approached me from behind.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry," he said with eyes closed, while holding a metal case numbered 14.

I smiled and quickly put the papers in my bookbag.

"You're right. So, I take it you're coming with me to the development studio," I asked quickly leaving the class with him.

He simply nodded and followed at my side.

"Tokoyami, they gave me a lot of makeup work. You don't mind helping me when I need help do you," I said softly.

"Not at all, just don't make me do all your work," I said.

"Don't worry, I'm definitely not that kind of person," I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

Mere moments later we arrived at the Development Studio where I was greeted by a teacher named Power Loader.

"So you're the transfer. You're in luck kid, we finished your costume just in time. If you need any adjustments made to it, just come on back after you've tested it," he said.

I nodded in excitement and grabbed a rather heavy case from him numbered 00 from him.

"Alright, now let's go get changed. I wonder what All Might will be having us do in Ground Beta," I said looking towards Tokoyami while we headed off to get changed.

"If I had to guess, he might have us do some type of team exercise," Tokoyami said placing his hand beneath his beak in thought.

"That sounds like fun," I said excitedly.

We soon arrived at the changing area and began to change into our costumes. Luckily, their we're still a few of our classmates their finishing up, which endured us that we still had a bit of time left.

I began by putting on the Combat Tactical Military pants, followed by the steel toe boots designed with four large metal claws that sit on top of the boot, which were capable of being retracted.

I then put on the shock absorbing chest armour followed by the gloves, which were similar in design to my boots with the retractable metal claws.

And lastly, I put on the mask which latched on to the back of the chest armor. It was destined with beautiful white fur to resemble the head of a wolf. But, for reasons I kept it off and headed out to Grounds Beta.

Luckily for me, I made it just in time. As I arrived, All Might began to lead us to some building inside the grounds filled a ridiculous amount of monitors watching the insides of various other buildings.

"Now that we've arrived, I'll explain to you all the activity we'll be doing today," All Might said in sheer heroic laughter.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

"Good Morning, Class! Today we'll be doing an exercise similar to the one we did towards the very beginning of the semester! For the sake of our new arrival, I'll explain this activity. Each of you will pull at random a headband from this bag, each headband will either be labeled Hero or Villain. Once you've been been assigned to either role, I will then partner you in four groups of three and two groups of four. This way everyone will get participate. As a hero, your job will be to capture the villains objective, a bomb located in a specific area of a building displayed on these monitors. Villains, you have the role of protecting the bomb that objective. Just like last time it is possible to eliminate either a Hero or Villain simply by removing their headband. Also, before I forget, we will also have another teacher joining us today," All Might said pointing towards the door heroically!

We all eagerly awaited to see who would enter through that door. It was then that the knob slowly began to move, and with it, Mr. Aizawa came into view.

"What's with the faces, were you expecting someone else," Mr. Aizawa said sounding a bit dead as he entered.

"Now, understand that we're doing this exercise because we need to see whether or not you've made progress with using your quirks or not. Teransu, I'm expecting a lot out of you," He said adding eye drop to his eyes and soon looking my way.

(Geez, talk about no pressure,like!) I thought. I soon nodded in understanding at Mr. Aizawa.

"You'll do great," Uraraka said as she poked me lightly in the back to get my attention.

"Thanks, I hope you do well too," I said whispering back to her.

"All right class let's get to it," All Might said beginning to have us reach into a bag and pull out a random headband.

A few minutes pass.

"Now for the teams! Round One, on the Heroes Team we have: Iida, Shoji, and Kaminari! VS. The villains: Kirishima, Hagakure, and Sero! Round Two Heroes Team we have: Sato, Uraraka, and Asui! Vs. The villains: Ashido, Aoyama, and Ojiro. Now, The Final Round Team! On The Heroes we have: Tokoyami, Bakugo, Midoriya, and Mineta Vs. The Villains: Teransu, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, and Jiro," All Might said Heroically.

As he did many of us seemed to get excited while a few of us got a bit depressed.

I Immediately approached Tokoyami smiling ominously.

"Tokoyami, I won't be losing to you or Dark Shadow like I did last night," I said smirking with confidence.

"Only one way to find that out," he said calmly smiling with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile nearby, Iida seemed to be talking with with Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Good luck to the both of you," Iida said looking at Uraraka and Midoriya with a smile.

"Right, back at ya," Uraraka said happily.

Midoriya simply nodded in understanding.

Meanwhile, Kirishima is see speaking with Bakugo.

"Hey, good luck man," Kirishima said bumping fist with Bakugo.

"I don't need luck! I'm gonna kill Teransu along with the others! But first, I'm coming after you Todoroki," Bakugo said getting ball fired up.

It was then that Todoroki was seen walking over to me and Tokoyami with Yaoyorozu and Jiro at his sides.

"Fumikage, could you give us a moment," Todoroki asked.

Tokoyami simply nodded and walked towards Koda and Shoji.

"Teransu, we need to plan a strategy. Especially since we'll be going up against both Bakugo and Midoriya," Todoroki said glancing slightly back towards them.

"Is there anything more you can tell us about you quirk that'll be useful to this exercise," Yaoyorozu asked calmly crossing her arms.

"Yes actually, but in return, I'll be asking of yours," I said.

They simply nodded in understanding.

"Okay, first thing you should know is that I'm capable of making a trap that'll active on contact. I can't control this yet so if I use it, you'd all need to watch out for it. In addition to that, My chains can also be used like sensors for me. I'll be able to spread them around the building we're in and use them for detection or offensive purposes, and finally, if you happen to hear a loud roar, please don't come near me," I said smiling.

As I did, I quickly realized that Yaoyorozu had become distracted by something on me?!

"Yaoyorozu, are you-Oh," Jiro said suddenly breaking out into laughter.

"Jiro, Yaoyorozu, this isn't the time for-," Todoroki said noticing what they noticed and turned away no longer able to look at me.

(I just can't…) Todoroki thought.

"That's so cute," Yaoyorozu said sounding a bit dumbfounded.

It's was then, that I realised Fenrir's ears and tail had appeared on my body?!

"Oh, I see," I said nervously.

"Okay, my apologies, I'm ready now. My quirk is called: Creation. I'm capable of making any object just as long as I understand the atomic configuration of such object," she said quickly beginning to calm herself.

"Right, my turn. My quirk is called: Earphone Jack. I can use my quirk for detection or to create a strong concentrated sound blast of my heartbeat," Jiro said maintaining a straight face.

"As for me, I can use a multitude of Fire and Ice attacks," Todoroki said beginning to turn back towards me with an usual expression. It was almost like he was trying his best not to look at my extra limbs.

"All right class that's enough chit chat for now. Round One Teams, head to your destination and get all set up. We'll begin once everyone is in position," All Might said heroically sending the teams for the first round off.

On their way out of the room, Hagakure stopped by me and grabbed my hands out of excitement.

"Wish me luck, Teransu," she running running out the room excitedly.

I merely shot her a smile and waved goodbye as she did.

"I hope she does well," I mumbled soon being approached from behind by Tokoyami.

"You've grown a few extra limbs since I last saw you," Tokoyami said with his eyes closed.

"Is that seriously your idea of a joke," I said yelling at him with a hint of nervousness.

"Take it how you will," he said with a clear smirk on his face.

"That's it, you're so going down first. I was gonna take down Bakugo first, then hunt you down, but I guess my plans are gonna have to be changed," I said loudly, and unintentionally catching the attention of Bakugo.

"What was that newbie?! You gotta death wish," Bakugo yelled from across the room.

I simply laughed.

"You can try, but I won't make it easy for you," Tokoyami said beginning to walk away.

("Listen to me you worm! I'll be fighting this battle too,") Fenrir suddenly said from deep within me.

His voiced immediately startled me.

(Fenrir?! I see, his power is starting to emerge. That explains why I grew wolfy ears and a tail. Whatever the case, I'll need to keep a close eye on him, otherwise someone might end up badly injured. But then again, I can use him to my advantage.)

Saying nothing to Fenrir, I calmed myself and watched as the round one teams arrived at their destination from the monitors.

The villain team was given five minutes to set up preparation, while the Hero team patiently waited outside for All Might's signal to begin.

"So Mr. Aizawa. Will you be looking at anyone in particular during this match," All Might asked.

"The Heroes Team. I'm curious to see how Shoji, Iida, and Kaminari work together considering how different each of them are," My Aizawa said calmly.

Meanwhile at they're exercise location. Iida and the Heroes team are seen going over their plan.

"As planned, when we enter, Shoji, you'll use your quirk to reveal their location. Once that's been established we'll make our advance as a group, but will mainly have me and Kaminari as the main fighters. Are you both okay with this," Iida asked confidently looking at them.

They both nodded and prepared themself for All Might's signal.

Meanwhile in the building near the bomb objective. Kirishma, Hagakure, and Sero are all seeing recapping their plan.

"All the traps have been set," Sero said shooting his teammates a thumbs up.

Kirishma, good work man, if they don't fall for that, they'll have a hard time trying ta avoid me and Hagakure," Kirishma said Harding himself.

"Right, so the objective is to take their headbands before they can even get to the bomb! Here's to the villain team," Hagakure said grabbing both Sero and Kirishma's hands and raising them with excitement.

"Alright, Team Heroes, Team Villains, the battle for the objective begins… Now," All Might said yelling into the microphone that connected all their earpieces heroically!

It was in that exact moment that Iida, Shoji, and Kaminari entered into the the building. Getting a good footway into it. Shoji stopped and formed multiple ears using his dupli-arms and carefully examine their surrounding.

It was then that he realized all three of them were rushing towards them!

"Their coming all of them," Shoji said to his team.

"Understood," Iida said begin to brace himself.

"Now's the perfect opportunity for me to get all set up," Kaminari said suddenly shooting a lighting rod into the wall nearby.

"They're here," Shoji said as Kirishma came rushing down the hallway in his hardened state.

"Gotcha-Huh? Kaminari said suddenly having his arm wrapped up by Sero and thrown through a nearby wall!

"Kaminari, are you alright," Iida said suddenly activating quirk.

"You don't have time to be worried about him," Hagakure said from seemingly nowhere!

Shocked by this, Iida immediately jumped back and entered into a guarding stance.

He was soon joined by Shoji and Kaminari, but they had little rest time. They soon found themselves surrounded by the enemy team.

"Those headbands are ours," Kirishima said yelling as he leaped towards them in an attacking manner.

"This isn't good," Iida said constantly shifting his eyes in the slightest detection of Hagakure.

"I found you," Shoji yelled!

"Hey, let go of me," Hagakure said quickly being grabbed by Shoji, who swiftly removed her headband!

"Damn it, you'll pay for that Shoji," Kirishima said rushing at Shoji to grab his headband, but before he could, Iida jump kicked him towards Sero sending them both flying down the hallway a bit.

It was then that Iida noticed them land right in front of Kaminari's lighting rod!

"Kaminari, finish them up," Iida yelled.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice. Controlled Discharge 1,300,000 Volts! He said suddenly shooting a off a massive bolt of electricity!

Within seconds it struck both Kirishima and Sero!

With the attack over the enemy team was seen defeated and crispy, meanwhile Kaminari appeared dumbfounded and wondering. Meanwhile, back in the control room. Me and a few other in the class were stuck laughing at how dumb Kaminari looked.

"That's the match! The wing goes to the Heroes," All Might said heroically yelling into the Microphone!

Watching as the match concluded, I was soon approached by Tokoyami and Koda.

"Oh, hello again, Tokoyami, and you've brought Koda. Hi," I said waving at Koda.

He merely blushed and waved back lightly.

"What did you think of the match," Tokoyami asked with his eyes closed.

"Well, to be honest, I feel as if the Villain Team had a pretty good plan going, but that all went down the hill when Hagakure got captured and removed. If Kirishima hadn't rushed in and instead fell back to the object, they could have attempted to stall for as long as possible," I said unintentionally wagging my tail while being approached by Yaoyorozu.

"I agree. Pardon my intrusion, but you do have a point there. It seemed to me that their plan relied heavily on Hagakure's stealth," Yaoyorozu said crossing her arms in thought.

"True, but the Heroes Team also had their faults," Tokoyami said with his arms crossed.

"He's right, Kaminari was the weak on their part. His only attack rendered him useless. That alone is enough to lead any team to failure," Todoroki said joining in on the conversation.

"Still, Iida's team did win fairly. I'm happy for them," I said warmly.

It was in that moment that I suddenly hear an unfamiliar voice in my head.

"When did Teransu get a tail and ears," It asked.

I looked around in hopes of finding the voice. After a few seconds, I quickly realized that it was coming from Koda?! But, I couldn't tell if his lips were moving our not.

(That's odd. I'll attempt to talk to him about this later.)

But, it was then that Ashido suddenly jumped on my back, causing nosey little Mineta to notice.

"Damn it, I want that kinda attention," Minta said biting in violently on his costume.

"Teransu, it's my turn is coming up next! Promise me I'll have your support. Huh?! Wait a minute, something is different about you," She said giggling and soon climbing off my back.

I grew quickly nervous and look towards Tokoyami, only to find that he was blushing and quickly looking away from me! As I did, Ashido grew a bit closer to me in hopes of figuring it out.

(She'll be at this all day if I don't hint her off. Tokoyami, sorry about this.)

With that in mind, I raised my hands slightly above my head, turned my head sideways a bit, and adorably said the word: "Woof!" The second I did, Ashido, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, and even Jiro all screeched in dumbfounding cuteness!

Immediately becoming a nervous mess. I looked over and found that Tokoyami was standing in corner with his head facing the wall. And, for some reason Todoroki wasn't anywhere to be seen. I even seemed to accidentally catch the attention of Mr. Aizawa and All Might.

"Mr. Aizawa, your class is very lively today. Maybe you should try being that-," All Might said suddenly being cut off by Mr. Aizawa's cold glare.

"Let's move on to the next round," Mr. Aizawa said.

"Y-Yes, you're right," All Might said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Midoriya seemed to a laugh at this.

Then, as things began to calm down, Ashido came back to me.

"Oh, we never finished our chat. I'd just watch out for Asui, I think she has some serious stealth potential," I said smiling.

Ashido smiled back and nodded.

Within moments of that the others returned.

"Congrats, Iida," Midoriya said high fiving him.

"You did awesome, Iida," Uraraka said approaching him excitedly

"Round Two Teams, start heading to your location," All Might said heroically.

With that, Sato, Uraraka, and Asui of the Hero Team, and Ashido, Aoyama, and Ojiro of the Villain Teams quickly left the room and headed towards their site.

(I hope Ashido can pull through this. I know she can.) I thought cheering her on internally.

Meanwhile, Ashido's Team was seen heading to their location.

"So, what's the plan you guys," Ashido asked happily.

"I believe we should protect the objective at all cost, even if that means that we'll have to stall," Ojiro said wearing a calm smile.

"Oui, I agree, but I'm not very good at close range, but I think I can keep them at bay," Aoyama said with a weird sparkle around him.

"I'm down with that, we'll make sure they're kept at a distance, and that the objective is protected," Ashido said excitedly pumping her first in the air.

Meanwhile, not too far behind them, Sato, Uraraka, and Asui of the Heroes Team are seen chatting.

"How do you guys think we should approach this," Uraraka asked happily.

"I'm not sure, I had just planned to just rush right in and get to the objective," Sato said with a straight face.

"Hmm, I think when the match starts that we should attempt to scout the building from the outside. That way we might actually find the objective, and know we're to go once we're inside," Asui said placing a single finger on her lip as she spoke.

It was then that Uraraka began to perk up!

"Oh, that's a really good idea! And, once we've found the objective, I'll activate my quirk and send us all flying through the window," Uraraka said excitedly.

"Hey, that's not bad idea. If we're really gonna go through with this, let me be the lead. I'll bust through any wall or window to make it easier for the two of you to follow," Sato said cracking his knuckles.

Su nodded with assurance.

"Right, then it's decided. Still it does sound a bit flashy to me, but I guess I can go with it," Su said casually.

Within moments of that the villain team quickly ran inside to get all setup while the hero's Team waited on All Might's Signal to begin.

Meanwhile back in the room that we were gathered I was seen approaching Mr. Aizawa.

"Mr. Aizawa, do you have a moment," I said asking to speak with him outside the room.

Within a matter of second me and Mr. Aizawa were seen outside the room facing each other. I unfortunately was wearing a worried expression on my face.

"You're worried about losing control of yourself during your turn aren't you," Mr. Aizawa said looking down on me with his intimidating gaze.

I simply nodded in silence.

"Don't worry about it. Part of the reason I'm here is to ensure that doesn't happen. With that being said don't go using your quirk recklessly, got it," He said.

"Yes, sir," I said beginning to smile again.

A few seconds later I entered back into the room with him and headed to where my team was gathered.

"Teransu, you're the only one I haven't asked about a strategy yet," Todoroki asked approaching me with Yaoyorozu and Jiro following him.

"Oh, well, I had this idea, but it'll only work through us sacrificing ourselves for the sake of the objective.," I said rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"We're listening," Yaoyorozu said smiling.

"We'll the plan will work like this, each of use will be assigned to a key part of the building we'll be in. By key, I mean a part of the building that the other team will have to cross. For example, let's say that Jiro is assigned to somewhere near the entrance, it will be up to her to take on one member of the enemy team while the others pass. It's like a trade off up until the very end. Eventually, we'll all be fighting, but if we can stall them till time runs out, or even till we can eliminate them and regroup, we'll be in a good position," I said looking at them with confidence in my plan.

"That's an amazing idea. Sure it has it's risk, but that's only if we don't give it our all," Jiro said bringing her finger up to her mouth in thought of it.

"Jiro's right. I like the plan, but if we go through with that, we'll need to make sure we get the right match-ups. If it comes to me having to fight Tokoyami, then we might be in trouble," Yaoyorozu said in thought.

"That's good. That plan might work. If I know anything about Bakugo it's that he'll come straight for me, ensuring the he won't be going for the objective," Todoroki said in thought, but eventually looking towards me.

"If we're going to go through with this, I want to deal with Mineta. At least against him I'll stand a fighting chance," she said crossing her arms and looking towards me.

Yaoyorozu nodded.

"In that case, I'll try and keep Midoriya occupied for as long as possible. I know I can't beat him in a fight, but I'm absolutely sure I can stall him," Yaoyorozu said beginning to look towards me.

"Then it's settled, we'll run with my plan. But, I get dibs on fighting Tokoyami. I said tightening my fist and smiling.

"Round Two Teams, begin," All Might said yelling into the Microphone!

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile near the objective's location, the Heroes Team composed of: Asui, Sato, and Uraraka are seen on a building top across the street from their mission objective.

Su appears to have a pair of binoculars on and is using them to examine the building where the Villain's team made of Ashido, Aoyama, and Ojiro are gathered.

"Do you see anything yet, Su," Uraraka asked approaching Su from behind.

"No, nothing yet," Su said with a hint of disappointment.

"Wait, look there, on the third floor. I'm pretty sure that's Aoyama," Sato asked pointing in that direction.

With that Su quickly turned her attention to the third floor where she noticed him.

"You're right, that's definitely Aoyama. Huh? And, It's just like we thought. They're sticking close the objective. If I had to guess I'd say that they're stepping out their usual comfort zones in an attempt to throw us off," Su said taking off her banocolers and looking back towards her team.

Meanwhile inside the building the Villain's Team is seen speaking with each other.

"That's so weird. I thought they would have appeared by now," Ashido said impatiently pacing around the room.

"Don't worry, they'll come Ojiro," said calmly standing near the objective.

"Oui, like Ojiro said, they'll come and when they do, we'll be ready," Aoyama said beginning to walk away from the window he was standing by.

"Fine, I guess, but I don't like how quite it- What the what-," Before Ashido could finish Sato was seen bursting through the wall with a wide smile on his face!

Ashido's eyes immediately widened with shock!

"Ashido, snap out of it," Ojiro said running up to pull her way with Aoyama.

"Surprise! It looks like we really got the jump on you," Uraraka said landing with Su behind Sato and quickly making a run for the bomb with her, but before they could get any closer, Aoyama quickly blocked there path.

"You won't be getting any closer," Aoyama said beginning to shoot his Nable Beam towards them in short bursts.

Meanwhile close by, Ojiro is seen engaging in close combat with Sato.

At the same time, Ashido stood and rush over towards Aoyama to help, but before she could, they all heard All Might yelling: "Game Over, the Heroes Win!" heroically through their earpieces.

"What?! You're kidding me," Ashido said in disappointment of herself.

"Huh, when did that even happen," Ojiro asked stopping his fight with Sato and looking towards the objective, which had Su's tongue wrapped around it.

Also, on the ground nearby Aoyama was seen holding his stomach in pain.

Uraraka seemed to laughing at it all whole aggressively throwing up the peace sign towards some nearby cameras.

Meanwhile, back at the room we were gathered, All Might was heard calling the teams back.

"Now, Final Round Teams, get ready! You'll be departing the moment they return," All Might said heroically.

As he said this my body couldn't help but begin to feel weird inside.

(Damn it, what is this feeling? Am I nervous? But why? This shouldn't be anything to get nervous over.) I thought this being to leave the room quickly and quietly, unaware that Tokoyami had noticed me and began to follow.

As I walked down the hall a bit I tried my best to figure out what was going on with myself, but it wasn't until I noticed Tokoyami following me that it all became clear to me.

"Damn it… I get it now," I said becoming a bit teary-eyed and walking towards Tokoyami.

"What's wrong," he asked.

As he did I gently placed my hands on him and laid my hands on his chest.

"I'm falling in love with you," I said mumbling.

As I did, Tokoyami seemed to shake a bit in shock.

He seemed confused, but not at the same time. I could hear his heartbeat increasing by the second from within his chest.

Soon, I stepped back from and him and looked him in his beautiful eyes with a bright blush on my face. The same seemed to apply to him.

"T-Teransu, y-you know-nevermind, let's get back so we can start heading out," he said trying his best to calm himself.

"Yeah, you're right," I said smiling and beginning to head back with him.

Entering back into the room, we both quickly head to where our teams were gathered.

"Teransu, what should we do if they try and break our strategy," Jiro asked with her arms crossed and looking my way.

I immediately smirked before answering

"Oh, they won't. I'll be sure of that," I said.

"But, before we continue, we need to talk about strategy. Specifically the order," Yaoyorozu said looking at us all with her arms crossed.

"I'll go first," Todoroki said calmly.

"Are you sure," I asked glancing over towards him.

"Yeah. The sooner I get Bakugo out the way the better. We don't need his reckless interfering with the plan," Todoroki said calmly.

I simply nodded in agreement with the others.

"In that case… I'll go next and take out Mineta. I shouldn't have any problems with that pipsqueak," Jiro said cracking her knuckles.

(I'm sensing some serious vengeful vibes from her.) I thought this with a slight giggle.

"I'll go third and distract Midoriya for as long as possible. Teransu, if he manages to get past me, it'll be up to you to deal with both Tokoyami and Midoriya. Are you sure you can even handle something like that," Yaoyorozu asked with clear concern.

It was then that Fenrir, the beast inside me began to take over my voice?!

"You stupid Human! I have no intention of losing! I could take on an entire army of you and still come out victorious! Don't ever doubt my skill," he said immediately returning to the depths within me.

When I came to realize what happened, I found that my team was a bit shocked.

"Oh, I'm sorry if he said anything rude," I said bowing to them.

"So that was Fenrir? I'm glad it was only his voiced that appeared," Jiro said clearly a bit shocked.

Within moments of that, the teams from the previous round returned.

"Geez, that was super embarrassing. I can't believe they caught us off guard like that," Ashido said complaining as she entered with the others following behind her.

"It's time for the Final Round! Team, begin heading to the testing location," All Might said heroically!

As he did we began heading out with my team due to arrive first.

When we arrived we entered the building, we found the building appeared to be like an empty office building.

It had four floors with large open spaces with many pillars acting as support. Towards the back of the room we noticed a stair well that only lead to the next floor.

Approaching the stairwell, Todoroki stopped and began heading to the center of the room facing the door.

"This is my stop. I'll keep Bakugo occupied here and send the others towards you, Jiro," Todoroki said crossing his arms.

"Right, good luck, Todoroki. Oh, and before I forget, when I get to the top floor where the objective is, I'll spread my chains throughout the building to help you all just in case of emergencies," I said.

"Right. Get doing, we don't have much time left," Todoroki said sending us off to the second floor.

The moment we arrived we quickly found that the second floor, which looked just like the first, but the stairwell was on the opposite side of the room.

"Okay, this is where I take on Mineta. Good luck, Teransu, Yaoyorozu," She said waving us off to the next floor.

"Teransu, I know I'll have to deal Midoriya on the third floor, but there's something you should know about him," Yaoyorozu said walking up the stairs with me.

"Yeah? What is it," I asked.

"For some reason he has the weird ability to do the impossible, or even the highly unlikely. That might make things difficult for us," she said stopping at the entrance to the third floor.

"Like I told Todoroki before, don't worry about it. If things get hard, we'll just have to step it up," I said smiling and beginning to walk towards the final floor where the objective most likely is.

"Teransu, I admire that confidence of yours. Whether that's the beast you bare inside you, or the real you, I envy it," Yaoyorozu said.

I stopped for a moment and turned to face her.

"You know, me and Fenrir usually don't get along. But, at times like this, I get so excited that I can't tell whether it's me or Fenrir in control. I think we might be returning to my true self… I'll leave you to get all set up now," I said beginning heading upstairs.

As I did, Yaoyorozu began to place her traps in preparation of dealing with Midoriya.

When I arrived on the top floor, I found that the objective was on the far end of the room.

"This is perfect. It's a good thing these windows still have shades on them. I'll just close them so that I can draw out the full power Tokoyami's Dark Shadow," I said soon making the room as dark as possible.

Meanwhile outside the building, the Hero's team is seen eagerly awaiting All Might's Signal.

"You guys, we have to be ready for anything they throw at us. We don't know the full extent on Teransu's quirk yet, so I think it's best that we try and eliminate him as soon as possible," Midoriya in clear though.

"That won't be easy. Teransu's clever, I'm sure he won't make things easy for us," Tokoyami said with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Who cares! All we have to do is get to the objective, right! That shouldn't be hard at all," Bakugo said with a twisted smile on his face.

"I get the bad feeling that this is going to end badly," Mineta said shaking a bit.

It was then that we all began to hear the heroic voice of All Might coming through our earpieces.

"It's time for the final round to begin! Get moving Heroes," All Might heroically said yelling into his microphone.

With that the Heroes Team immediately rushed into the building, but we're shocked to find that Todoroki was sitting on the floor awaiting for them surrounded by ice patches.

"Huh? What is Todoroki doing here alone," Midoriya asked visibly confused.

Tokoyami merely narrowed his eyes in thought of what our plan is.

"Bakugo, I want revenge for the spots festival. Come on, I'm tired of waiting," Todoroki said narrowing his gaze on Bakugo.

"That's fine by me you weakling! This time I'll get you to use your left side against me," Bakugo said yelling as he began to create small explosion in his hands.

"No wait, Kaachan, I think it's a trap," Midoriya yelled reaching out to Bakugo, but immediately having his hand smacked away from him!

"Shut it, Deku! This is my fight! I couldn't give a crap if it is a trap! Now get outta here before I throw you to the objective myself," Bakugo yelled aggressively!

"He's clearly set on this. Let's get moving. Come on, Midoriya, Mineta," Tokoyami said beginning to run past Todoroki.

"R-right," Midoriya said noticing how Todoroki didn't even hesitate to stop them. Instead he smirked and watched as they passed him leaving Bakugo behind.

"Bring it, Todoroki! That headband is mine," Bakugo said yelling and rushing towards Todoroki.

"Hmph," Todoroki said suddenly creating a horizontal ice pillar from an nearby ice patches that crashed against Bakugo's face and sent him flying backwards towards a distant pillar!

"Agh, what the hell?! That was a cheap shot," Bakugo yelled getting up and dashing toward him again.

"Hmph, you don't learn, do you," Todoroki said activating another ice pillar from a random patch of ice! But, as he does Bakugo notices the attack and destroys it with his explosions!

Caught off guard by this Todoroki puts up a block and prepare for close combat with him.

Meanwhile, quickly heading to the second floor, Midoriya, Tokoyami, and Mineta are seen.

"Tokoyami, you don't think their plan is to separate us, do you," Midoriya asked.

"I do. Anyone of them could be behind that door, we're just going to have to be prepared for that," Tokoyami said said calmly.

"Why don't we just team up against them. With all of us working together, I'm sure they won't stand a chance," Midoriya said.

"Midoriya, does have a point," Mineta said.

"I don't think it'll be that easy," Tokoyami said stopping before they reached the door.

"Huh? What's wrong," Midoriya asked stopping with Mineta.

"Listen," Tokoyami said falling silent.

Slowly, the three of them began to hear the sound of chains moving.

"Chains," Midoriya asked a bit surprised.

"This must be why Todoroki was smirking. He knows that Teransu won't let us team up to fight. Even if we did, he'll send his chains after us to eliminate us when we're not paying attention to them," Tokoyami said.

With that Midoriya and Mineta's eyes widened in shock.

"We'll be fine as long as we continue playing by their rules, I'm sure he won't use his chains in that way," Tokoyami said calmly.

It was then that the three of them were brought to their in knees in pain from a sound wave coming from Jiro in the next room!

"I can hear you as clear as day. You'd better come out, otherwise I'll turn up the volume," Jiro said from just beyond the door.

Within seconds of that the three of them emerged from the staircase and found Jiro standing in the center of the room with her earphone jacks plugged into the her boots.

"Tokoyami, Midoriya, my business isn't with you. I want that pervert right there," Jiro said aggressively pointing at Mineta.

"She wants Mineta," Midoriya said visibly confused.

"W-why me?! What did I do," Mineta said nervously cluelessness.

"Don't play dumb! I know you remember the time you called me unappealing," Jiro said becoming increasingly more mad.

"But it's true, you don't have much potential from here on out," Mineta said with a straight face.

"That's it! Take this," Jiro said suddenly releasing a power sound blast in their direction!

It immediately caused them all to cover their ears and screech in pain.

"I gotta stop her," Midoriya said enduring the pain and using his quirks to quickly get to her!

But, the second he did, my chains emerged from a nearby pillar and wrapped itself around his leg! It immediately suppressed his quirk and slammed him hard against the stairway door to the third floor!

"Man, that really hurt. At least we know for sure now that Teransu is making sure things are going as planned for them.

Midoriya said standing in pain.

Within moments of that Tokoyami quickly passed Jiro and left Mineta to face Jiro.

"Alright then, if we don't have a choice, I'll do my best to hold her off. Tokoyami, Midoriya, hurry up and get to the objective already," Mineta said standing in pain.

"Don't worry, we will," Midoriya said opening the door and sprinting to the third floor with Tokoyami close behind.

When they arrived they soon found Yaoyorozu spinning a staff and slamming in on the ground to intimidate them.

"Midoriya, I am you opponent," Yaoyorozu said loudly.

"This room...," Tokoyami said mumbling.

"Huh? What's wrong Tokoyami," Midoriya asked seemingly confused.

"This room has a different feel to it than the others. It's only right to assume that it's loaded with traps," Tokoyami said.

Yaoyorozu seemed to remain silent as she watched the two chat.

"Now that you mention it, you're right," Midoriya said.

"I'll be going ahead now. Good luck, Midoriya," Tokoyami said summoning Dark Shadow and using it to fly to the other side of the room and quickly heading upstairs to were I was waiting.

Meanwhile, on the fourth floor, the room appears to be extremely dark with very little light present.

"This is good. In this darkness, Dark Shadow should be just as strong as it was during our first fight," I said sitting in the center of the dark room.

It was then that Tokoyami entered the room. As he did, he quickly noticed Dark Shadow grow in size and power! With that it's eye color changed from a glowing yellow to a glowing red.

At the same time it took Tokoyami a moment to regain control over it.

"Teransu? Where's Fenrir," Dark Shadow asked.

"Dark Shadow, were you capable of sensing Fenrir," Tokoyami asked.

"Yes, but now it's missing along with the Teransu I'm used to sensing," Dark Shadow said.

Immediately after hearing what Dark Shadow said, I quickly began to laugh in joy.

"I'm sorry, it's just really cute listening to the two of you figure this out. Listen, the short version is… I'm the real me. I'll tell you about that another time, for now you have an objective to capture, don't you, Tokoyami," I said quickly getting into a fighting stance.

"Fine, Dark Shadow, let's do this," Tokoyami said immediately entering a fight stance.

Meanwhile on the first floor, Todoroki and Bakugo are seen engaged in close combat.

"Damn it, why aren't you using you left side," Bakugo yelled aggressively trying to hit Todoroki.

"You'll have to do better than that," Todoroki said kneeing Bakugo in his stomach and throwing him to the ground, only seconds later to pin him to it using Ice.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Bakugo said yelling and creating constant explosions in order to break the ice!

The moment he did Todoroki became shocked and put up a guard, only have Bakugo trip him and grip his headband in preparation of tearing it off!

"No, I won't let it end like this," Todoroki said activating two of his ice traps and hit Bakugo in the chest and send him flying into a nearby pillar.

Todoroki soon stood and began walking towards Bakugo.

"I'm done playing with you Bakugo," Todoroki said.

"Yeah, I was just about to say the same to you, Todoroki," Bakugo said with a twisted smile and pointing a Grenadier Bracer towards him?!

"That's reckless," Todoroki yelled! Immediately stomping and creating thick layers of ice In front of him!

Bakugo quickly grabbed the pin and slowly began to pull yelling: "Don't you know, that's what I'm all about!" He said completely removing the pin and releasing a massive concentrated pillar of flames towards Todoroki!

Almost immediately, Bakugo's flames broke threw Todoroki's ice and was seen shooting a hole straight through the back of the building!

With the smoke clearing, Bakugo is seen breathing hard and beginning to said in laughter.

"Hahah, I beat you again Todoroki! The only way you'll even come close to beating me is by you using your left side, but you didn't even do that," Bakugo said yelling victorious.

But, it was then that his eyes widened in shock to the realization that Todoroki's body was nowhere to be found!

Before Bakugo could react, Todoroki appeared from a pillar behind him and snatched Bakugo's headband off his head eliminating him from the exercise!

"Damn it," Bakugo said yelling at the top of his lungs!

"If had go hit by that I definitely would have been down for the count. Luckily for me I'm quick on my feet," Todoroki said extending a hand to help Bakugo up.

"Don't you pity me with that! We're officially tied now, got it," Bakugo said smacking away Todoroki's hand and leaving the building in anger.

It was then that Todoroki touched his earpiece to contact his team.

"I've eliminated Bakugo, I'll be heading up to Jiro's floor to help," Todoroki said quickly beginning head up stairs to the second floor.

Meanwhile on the second floor, Jiro is seen stuck to the wall by Mineta's quirk and about to have her headband removed by Mineta!

"Jiro just one touch and it'll be over," Mineta said in a drilling mess.

"No! Stay away you pervert," Jiro said yelling and sending powerful soundwaves at Mineta!

These waves shattered the surrounding windows and cracked a few of the surrounding pillars!

It was in that moment at Todoroki arrived and found that Mineta was knocked out from that attack.

"Looks like you beat him," Todoroki said grabbing Mineta's head band and walking over to free Jiro.

"Yeah, but that was more of a desperate move. Still, I did do a lot of damage to this place," Jiro said looking around at the damage she caused.

"Jiro, we can look at it later, let's hurry and get to Yaoyorozu, we only have five minutes left in the exercise," Todoroki said beginning to run off to the third floor with Jiro.

Meanwhile, Yaoyorozu is seen breathing hard in a nearly completely destroyed room.

"You're better than I thought, Midoriya. You managed to get around all my traps while suffering minimal damage to yourself," Yaoyorozu said catching her breath and rushing towards him with a sword and shield.

In that same instant, Midoriya began to activate his quirk!

"Sorry, but I can't stay here any longer," Midoriya said flying past Yaoyorozu at blinding speed while snatching her headband off her head.

"Darn, I knew this would happen, but I didn't expect it to be this will timed," Yaoyorozu said smiling as Todoroki and Jiro appeared at the entrance of the floor ready to fight.

"Oh no," Midoriya said unsure of what to do next.

Meanwhile on the fourth floor I was suddenly suddenly sending five chains after Tokoyami!

"You know that won't work! Dark Shadow," He said having Dark Shadow grab all five of them and pull me towards him!

Quickly forcing out the boot claws on my costume. I stuck my foot into the ground to stop myself from being pulled any closer.

But, it was then that I noticed Tokoyami rushing at me! With Dark Shadow holding my chains in place it was hard for me to move, so I ended up getting tackled in the stomach by him, but I tanked the attack and summoned a sixth chain from chest to bind him!

With it Dark Shadow faded and I threw Tokoyami into a nearby pillar.

"You're definitely not the same Teransu," Tokoyami said summoning Dark Shadow again and having him grab me!

"Yeah, I guess that means you'll have to step it up, especially since I'm about to show you what I'm capable of in this state," I said beginning to glow brightly with a yellow light!

Because of the overwhelming light, Dark Shadow began to grow weak and shrink in size!

Meanwhile, my body grow and I soon transformed into my Fenrir Unbound Form!

In this form, Fenrir appears to have six chains wrapped around it. Even so, the chains didn't interfere with my moments, nor did it cause my abilities to be suppressed.

I immediately howled and sent shivers down Tokoyami's spine.

Meanwhile in the control room. All the other students appear to be dumbfounded. While Mr. Aizawa and All Might we're looking a bit concerned.

"Mr. Aizawa, don't you think he's taking things too far," All Might asked.

"No, I told him to show me what he was capable of. Still, something tells me that's not the Teransu that was standing a few minutes ago," Mr. Aizawa said seemingly a bit puzzled by this.

"Care to elaborate," All Might asked.

"No. I need to figure out a few more things about him before I'm absolutely sure about this," Mr. Aizawa said.

Meanwhile back on the fourth floor. Fenrir is seen fighting claw to claw against an enlarged Dark Shadow!

"Damn, I don't have much time left! At this rate, the Villian's Team will win," Tokoyami said visibly distracted by the objective.

In that instant Midoriya was suddenly seen flying fast towards the objective.

"Midoriya," I said growling.

"Go Midoriya," Tokoyami yelled!

"With this we'll win," Midoriya yelled nearly at the objective.

I simply smirked activated my trap.

The second Midoriya came into arms reach of the objective. His quirk was suddenly deactivated, and he was seen being slammed into the floor mere centimeters away from the objective!

"No, way. what even happened," Midoriya said in shock.

Tokoyami appeared frozen with shock as well!

It was then that Midoriya realised that the chain that had grabbed and stopped him dead in his tracks came from the objective itself?!

"That's it! Time's up,The Villian's win," All Might yelled heroically into his microphone!

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

"Both teams begin heading back," All Might said heroically into his microphone!

Meanwhile in the control room, Mr. Aizawa is seen in looking at the monitors in seemingly deep thought.

(Teransu, I'm starting to get it now. The reason his records don't match up with him is because he's not the person they describe. This kid… If I had to guess, I'd say because the trauma he's experience has had an affect on his quirk, causing him to split into two separate entities. Multi Personality disorder… If that's the case, it explains this sudden change in his fighting style and personality during this exercise.) Mr. Aizawa thought beginning to leave the room.

Back in the exercise building, I was seen exiting my fighting stance and dispersing my chains. Within a few seconds of that, I began to feel my myself splitting again.

(Well this sucks. I guess I won't be able to remain whole until I resolve of a few internal issues of mine. I just hope that the me that was in control hurries and returns this me to normal. Unfortunately, I don't think he can do it using his strength alone.) I thought approaching Tokoyami.

As I did, I began to get a massive headache that brought me to my knees.

"L-listen, T-Tokoyami, he'll need your help. Please, make sure you're there for him. The more you are, the sooner I can return," I said forcing out a pained smile.

"Don't worry, I know. I'm looking forward to experiencing the real you," Tokoyami kneeling down to help me up.

As he did, I could the feel the headache fade and the other me returning.

"Teransu, are you alright," Tokoyami said holding out his hand and helping me up.

"Yeah, I feel better now," I said standing looking towards Midoriya who seemed to be in deep thought.

"...Still, all that was amazing. He caught me completely of guard. Teransu, I had no idea could things like that with your chains," He said beginning to head downstairs with me and the others.

"Thanks, Midoriya. Believe it or not I still surprise myself with the things I do. What I wanna know is how you manage to get past Todoroki, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu," I asked.

"He moved faster than any of us could react, that's how," Todoroki said calmly walking beside us.

"Yeah. It all happened so sudden. I'm just glad you managed to stall both of them, Teransu," Jiro said calmly.

(Wow, I guess the real me is better than I thought.)

I thought this while wearing a confused smile. At the same time, I was unaware that Tokoyami was looking at me with concern.

(He doesn't seem remember what happened during the battle...I'll talk to him about it later on.) Tokoyami thought as he walked.

As we were walking back towards the control room, we quickly came across standing outside.

"Good job, I'm impressed with most of your progress today. Go inside and get your battle reports from All Might, afterwards, you all are done for the day. Except you, Teransu, you'll be coming with me," he said beginning to walk away.

"Well, I guess I'm off for now. I'll speak with you all later," I said waving them goodbye as I rushed to the locker room to change.

After doing so, I exited the locker room and found Mr. Aizawa waiting for me outside.

"Let's move," He said having me follow behind him.

It wasn't until we entered into a isolated place, where he stopped and began to turn towards me.

"Teransu, I need you to be honest with me. Back during your Heroics exercise. Was the current you fighting," He asked with clear seriousness in his face.

"N-No sir, but how did you know," I asked suspiciously.

"It's my job as a homeroom teacher to know everything about my students. Now that I know what the issue is, we'll work on fixing that and returning you to the way you were, a singular being," he said turning away and leading me towards the gym.

As he did, I could feel myself grow with excitement and relief.

(I'm so glad I came to U.A when I did. Soon, I'll return to myself and be happy.) I thought and continuing to following behind Mr. Aizawa

Meanwhile across the world in a mansion known as Grand Howling in America. A man in a suit of armor is seen leaving the mansion with a woman in rather questionable clothing following behind him.

The two seemed to be wearing the symbol of Wolves Bane on them.

"Lilith, ensure you have everything ready for our departure to Japan," The man said calmly.

"Understood, boss," Lilith said lustfully.

But, It was then that the two halted at the sight a dark haired, purple eyed, boy about the same age as me dragging a bruised and beaten body towards them.

"Boss, isn't that our Master's son," Lilith said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes, the runt's name is Riven Hellian. I hate the kid, but he is our master's son. He's just as obsessed with Teransu as his father is. Whatever the case, It's best we don't get on his bad side," the man in a suit of armor said to Lilith while Riven approached them.

"Ganon, Lilith, where are the two of you going," Riven said throwing the unconscious body towards some nearby henchmen behind them.

"Humph, we're going to Musutafu, Japan to capture Teransu Latiselec," Ganon said glaring at Riven.

"So you found his location and didn't inform me! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for him," Riven yelled with a murderous glare.

Ganon did nothing but swallow in intimidation.

As he did, a Black pool of some type of substance was seen gathering underneath Ganon.

"You're lucky my father cares about you so much. Otherwise, I'd kill you here and now! I have no choice then, Ganon, you're taking me to Japan with you to hunt that stupid dog, got it," Riven said calming himself is dispersing the darkness underneath Ganon.

"Y-yes, I understand. We'll be departing soon, Lilith, notify the henchmen in Japan. We'll be leaving no later than tonight," Ganon said with a slight hint of fear in his voice.

"Y-yes boss, right away," Lilith said suddenly taking out her devil themed phone.

As this happens Riven appears to me smirking, and radiating with his dark energy that seemed to float around him as shining black particles.

(Once I capture you Teransu, I'll finally have my father's attention! I can't wait to watch him absorb everything that you are.) Riven thought, laughing as he did.

A few hours later, back in Japan, I was seen breathing hard on the gym floor, surrounded by many shattered rocks. Cementos also seemed to be standing nearby.

"Are you giving up already, Teransu," Cementos said approaching me.

"Of course not! I still gotta show you all that I can handle these remedial classes," I said standing in exhaust.

"Normally I'd cancel things here and now, but since you're so determined to continue, we'll keep things going for another round. Now, are you ready, Young Teransu" Cementos asked.

"Bring it," I yelled!

With that Cementos immediately touched the ground and forced up ten large pillars of rocks!

"During your last round you bound and destroyed seven of these. This time you will need to do the same to all ten of them to pass this remedial class," Cementos said.

"Fine," I said.

I immediately tried my best to summon ten chains from my body by forcing all my will and power into to them.

Within seconds of doing so, I could feel the chains coming, but it was also in that moment that I could feel Fenrir forcing his way out?!

In that instant, it became clear to Cementos that I was in pain.

("I'll be taking over,") Fenrir said forcing himself in control of my body!

In that same moment my tail and ears appeared to be glowing with a white light, signifying Fenrir's arrival. But, before anything else could happen, I forced a single chain from my shoulder and used it to tightly bind my arm!

As I did, Fenrir slowly became suppressed again, and my ears began to dull in color. But, with that happening, I could feel a sudden, yet painful throbbing in my heart!

Falling to my knees In pain Cementos quickly approached.

"You've pushed yourself too far. It's time we stopped," Cementos said.

"N-No. Ten chains is all I need. I know I can do that," I said suddenly forcing out ten dull chains out of my body and wrapping them around the ten pillars surrounding us!

Within seconds of that pillars shattered along with my chains!

"I-I did it," I said struggling to breath.

Immediately after, I could see my vision begin to blur and my head become light.

Slowly I could feel myself tipping over and passing out on the ground near Cementos.

When I awoke next I found myself in my psyche, laying in front of Fenrir?!

I immediately jumped back in shock in sight of the massive bound white wolf.

"You worm! If you remain in control like this we'll die," Fenrir said growling violently!

"Die?! You're kidding. Letting you take control would literally end up in me being killed and you being on a blood thirsty rampage. Sorry, but I have no intention of letting that happen," I said tightening my fist, causing the chains binding him to be tightened!

As I did this I began to hear the monster wolf wine?

"You're kidding. You're whining now? Fenrir, I get that we're supposed to be one, but you're just way too violent to reason with," I said looking it in it's large eyes.

"I refuse to be reasoned with! You already know what you must do! I won't reunite with you until then," Fenrir said glawling as it did.

"Yeah… I know," I said looking visibly upset and sitting down next to Fenrir.

"Do you remember the times when we were whole," I asked lightly.

"No," it said.

"Neither do I. Fenrir, why are you so mean to me," I asked.

"I am not mean you worm! You are a combination of what used to be Teransu's kindness, I am the opposite of that. It's only natural that the two of us don't see eye to eye on things," Fenrir said beginning to close its eyes.

"I see. You know, even though I can barely remember it… I miss being whole will you, Fenrir," I said softly.

"Shut up! How long are you going to stay here you stupid worm," Fenrir said yelling!

I simply laughed in stood.

"Fine, fine, I'll go. But, I promise I won't keep you waiting for too much longer. I'll tame you, I swear it," I said disappearing from that void and slowly coming back to consciousness in Recovery Girl's office.

It was then that I realized Mr. Nezu and Recovery Girl were having a serious conversation about me. So, I simply laid there unmoving and eyes closed.

"Principle Nezu, I hope you're aware that this child is no condition to even be at this school. Both his physical and mental conditions are in a state I've never seen before. The fact that this child is even still alive surprises me. I swear, first Toshinori and now you. The two of you need to stop putting so much pressure on the Students you mentor," Recovery girl said standing from her chair.

"Yes, I understand. And, I do apologies for the inconveniences Recovery Girl. I'll ensure this doesn't happen again," Mr. Nezu said bowing in apologies.

Within seconds of that Recovery Girl soon left the room.

"Teransu, you can stop pretending to be unconscious now," Mr. Next said warmly as he approached my bedside.

"Sorry, I didn't know what else to do," I said beginning to sit up.

"Don't stress the details. What's important to me is restoring you to the way you were," Mr. Nezu said smiling.

"Yes, I understand, but to do that I'd have to fight Fenrir in an internal battle. I'm just afraid I'm not ready for that," I said lightly grabbing my arm.

"Young Teransu, take the words I'm about to say and store them deep within your heart. Whenever you feel as if you don't have the courage to do the necessary, simply use words your loved ones have shared with you," Mr. Nezu said calmly looking me in the eyes.

"Mr. Nezu, what are you saying," I said a bit confused.

"Think about your homeroom class. Do you really they'd just ignore you when you're sad or injured. Believe it or not, before I arrived, Young Fumikage was here. He seemed to be worried about you," Mr. Nezu said.

"Huh, Tokoyami was here," I said sounding a bit shocked.

(I'm starting to get what Mr. Nezu was talking about now. I have friends, family, and mentors that all want to see me better. I'll just have to believe in myself and let their feelings carry me through this tough time.) As I thought this, I began to stand from the bed.

"Mr. Nezu, I understand now. I'll be fighting Fenrir tomorrow after my classes. So, if you could, please reserve a time slot for me in the gym. I wanna hurry and go back to being normal. I get that this version of me would disappear, but, I swear I won't forget any of the life lessons you've taught me," I said immediately leaving the room and heading to where I think Tokoyami would be.

"You're one step closer, Young Teransu. But, your quirk is by far one of the most destructive I've ever seen. You'll need much more than hope if you wish to win that battle," Mr. Nezu said watching as the door closed behind me.

After a few minutes of running, I arrived at the dorms just in time to notice Tokoyami entering. He seemed to be wearing casual clothing.

"Tokoyami," I said stopping and calling his name in exhaust.

"Teransu? Is it safe for you to be up and moving so soon," he said quickly approaching me. As he said so, he seemed to be wearing a worried expression.

"Of course it's safe, I wouldn't be up and about if it weren't. Oh, that reminds me, Let's go have lunch. I'm hungry and I have some really important stuff to tell you," I said smiling.

"Alright," Tokoyami said calmly.

"Okay. I just gotta grab something from my room real quick. I'll be right back," I said quickly rushing off towards my dorm.

The moment I arrived at my dorm I immediately began to change out of my P.E uniform and changed into something more casual. Afterwards, I quickly headed towards my mini refrigerator and grabbed the heart shaped box of chocolates out of it and put it into my book bag.

"Unfortunately, I won't be around for White Day tomorrow to give this to him. That's why, I think it would be best for me to give him this now," I said warmly.

Within a few seconds of that, I left my dorm and headed back outside to were Tokoyami was waiting.

"Ready," he asked.

"Yeah, let's get moving," I said beginning to walk away from the dorms side by side with him.

As time passed we eventually made it to the cafeteria to get our lunch. But, to my surprise, we didn't stick around. Tokoyami seemed to have other plans. Though a bit of sneaking around, I found myself with him on the rooftop of a building in some isolated location in Grounds Beta.

"Whoa, the view here is awesome," I said looking out into the false city.

"Teransu, aren't you going to come eat," Tokoyami asked sitting near a stairwell door unpacking his food.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming," I said blushing and slowly being to sit next to him.

As I began to unpack my food, I couldn't help but grow increasingly more nervous. At the same time, I wasn't aware that he was occasionally glancing over at me.

"What's wrong? You look like something bothering you," He said halting on eating and looking towards me.

"W-well, that's cause… There is something bothering me," I said softly.

As I did, I slowly moved in front of him blushing.

"I-I'm listening," he said putting down his food and looking me in the eyes with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Listen… Today is literally the last day the two of will be able to hangout like this," I said with a shaky voice.

"Why? What are you planning," he said sounding concerned.

"Well, I'm gonna fight with Fenrir tomorrow after class. If things go well, then the real me will return. But, at the same time, I… I won't exist anymore," I said becoming teary eyed.

It was then that Tokoyami grabbed my hands and began to rub them lightly.

"I can't imagine what that's like. But, it's not like you won't exist anymore. I know this because, no matter what you'll always exist in my heart, and as a part of the real you that I'm really looking forward to meeting," he said slowly beginning to pull me into a hug.

Midway into the hug I pushed myself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"You promise you won't forget about me," I said looking him in the eyes crying.

"I promise," he said wholeheartedly.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note:

Hello my lovely reader. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did please give it a review and tell me how it went for you. Remember, it's your reviews that give me the motivation to keep writing... Well, that and my love for Tokoyami, woof!

On a side note, this chapter was made slightly shorter than the others. That is because in the next chapter, I plan to switch up narratives as a test. It'll be going from First person to Third person. I'm personally excited for this change, and I'm really hoping that you are too! Please, tell me how you feel about this in the review section as well.

Anyway, I'll see you next week! Have fun, be safe, and always remember to smile!


	9. Chapter 9

Lifting his hand from his side slowly, Tokoyami laid his hand softly on top of Teransu's head, right between his ears. slowly he pulled him face to face with him. Teransu's eyes widened, and his cheeks began to glow with a light rose color. He was blushing and unsure of what to do next. Nervous about all this as well, Teransu tried his best to look Tokoyami in his magnificent crimson red eyes. Tokoyami soon closed them and began to bask in the feeling of him and his hopefully soon to be mate Teransu bumping foreheads. Overwhelmed by such direct touching Teransu pulled away, but soon found himself returning to rest on Tokoyami's chest.

Then, a thought raced across Teransu's head.

_I love how calm he can be, granted, the only reason he's been so out of character is because of me teasing him. Anyway, I hope the real me and Tokoyami still end up liking each other. _

Soon, Tokoyami slowly moved away from Teransu and shot him a light smile.

"_Today's_ going to be your last day in this form right. We might as well spend it together, that is, unless you feel otherwise." Tokoyami said calmly as he stood with Teransu.

_I'll just have to give Tokoyami his white day gift a bit later, I think that'll serve as a nice way to conclude things between us._

As Tokoyami and Teransu soon left the Ground Beta, Aizawa and Midnight were seen in Nezu's office having a conversation about Teransu and his attempt at returning to normal.

"Everything is as said. I would like for the two of you to spectate Young Teransu while he attempts to return himself to normal. Ms. Kayama, Mr. Aizawa. If Teransu loses this battle he will become completely engulfed by his quirk Fenrir. If that is to happen the two of you must put an end to it and sure that Fenrir does not leave the P.E grounds under any circumstance."

After he spoke, Nezu quickly sipped his tea in thrust.

Processing what they'd just heard, Midnight and Aizawa were dismissed from the principal's office. Just outside the two of them started a private conversation about Teransu.

"Eraserhead, I'm going to test just how strong our new arrival is. Is there anything outstanding that I should know about his quirk." Midnight asked resting her hands on her hips.

Aizawa looked at her with dull eyes and curious intention. He quickly admitted to not knowing much about him, even so, Aizawa told Midnight all he knew about the aggressive side of Teransu, Fenrir, and how he doesn't have much control over it.

Trilled and aroused by this information, Midnight licked her lips and departed from Aizawa waving him off as she did. He also seemed to mention that she'd be testing Teransu on the P.E Grounds in a few minutes, and that it'd be a good opportunity for him to better examine Teransu in combat.

Aizawa merely watched in thought as Midnight left him standing in the hallway with slight concern.

Meanwhile outside on a bench just outside the main campus building. Teransu and Tokoyami were joined by Yaoyorozu and Midoriya who were passing by, but decided to stop and chat.

Teransu greeted them both with Tokoyami and asked how their day was going so far.

Yaoyorozu mentioned that she had a bit of work to get done before tomorrow and that she'd asked Midoriya if he could help her out. Moments later Midoriya spoke.

"So, what are you guys up to?"

Teransu wanted to tell them that this was the last day he'd actually get to be with them all. He decided that it was best for him not to tell them that because he knew they would change their plans to hangout with him when he really only wanted to spend his remaining time with Tokoyami.

"Oh-Well, we're just taking the rest of this day to relax. If I hadn't grabbed Tokoyami when I did, I'm sure she would have spent the day training."

Teransu rubbed his head a nervously.

Tokoyami nodded his head to prove Teransu's point.

Suddenly, the four of them heard a familiar voice heading their way.

_That sounds like Midnight's voice? What's she doing heading this way?_

"Ah, now this is a surprise, It's good to see you all. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to break up this little get together by borrowing you, young Teransu."

Teransu was confused by this. He'd thought he had finished all his remedial classes for the day.

"O-Oh, okay. I'll go get changed then. But, just one question, Midnight. Can Tokoyami come spectate, it'll make things a bit more motivating for me.

Tokoyami looked starred at Teransu with a warming expression from behind.

Yaoyorozu smiled at this and pulled confused Midoriya away with her. Meanwhile, Midnight smiled and allowed Tokoyami to come with them.

Teransu headed off to get changed while Midnight and Tokoyami headed to the gym. On there way, Midnight decided to question him on something she was curious about.

"Young Tokoyami, why has Teransu grown so attached to you? According to his record he's been known to be quite distance towards his classmates, but would only be willing to interact in a **required** situation. Tell me, what has brought about this change in him?"

Tokoyami closed his eyes while he walked and kept himself calm while he prepared to answer her. He didn't want to tell her that he was in love with him, so he tried his best to think of a convincing story that had nothing to do with the love they shared.

He exhaled lightly before he spoke.

"Teransu and I both sense something confirming within each other. We don't know what it is, I assume that it could a strong bond of mutualism. Whatever the case it's unspoken. It doesn't need to be honestly.

Midnight's smiles widened and her cheek started to glow with a light pick hue. She appeared to have seen straight through Tokoyami's words. She immediately called him out on it.

"So the two of you **are **in love. Ah, young love is truly amazing. To think that a young man who's been running his entire life could be struck by Cupid's arrow is simply lovely. It's gets me so excited!"

Tokoyami loss his composure to Midnight's words, but quickly recovered when he spotted his homeroom teacher Aizawa waiting outside the gym.

Midnight approached Aizawa and asked if he was there to spectate as well. He agreed calmly and entered with the others. A few minutes had passed before Teransu entered and headed to the center of the field where Midnight was waiting for him. Aizawa and Tokoyami could be seen standing against the wall eagerly waiting for the lesson to start.

Tokoyami was curious so he asked Aizawa what was Teransu's lesson today. Aizawa closed his eyes and answered him simply by staying that Teransu was the on being tested.

Midnight was heard speaking with Teransu in the center of the gym.

"Now, before we start you must transform into your Fenrir state."

Teransu appeared completely shocked by this! He immediately started to hear Fenrir from the depths of his soul.

Fenrir appeared as a large monster wolf spotting beautiful short white fur on the upper half of his body and brown fur coating his bottom half. In addition to that his legs and base of his tail were covered in glowing golden chains.

"She wants to test me? I see, it's about time I've stretched my limbs anyway."

Fenrir started to stand in the black void. He took step forward but was halted by Teransu summoning chains to bind his legs. Teransu appeared worried and standing front for the now bound beast. Fenrir spoke in irritation.

"What do you think you're doing? You teacher summons me, will you really disobey her out of fear?"

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because our fight is tomorrow. If you even think about killing anyone, I'll send you right back to this place. Got it?"

Fenrir smirked and broke Teransu's chains!

Meanwhile back in reality, Teransu was seen on all fours. He seemed to have a bright white aura around him. His white wolf ears and tail were glowing brightly as well. As seconds passed the aura completely engulfed him and became blinding. Midnight and the others quickly looked away. As they did a large pillar of light was seen were Teransu was.

Soon a large wolf claws were seen violently emerging from the light. In a matter of seconds the light faded and Fenrir was seen waiting loudly. He merely shattered the glass in the gym.

Tokoyami and the others all appeared dumbfounded by how large Fenrir was.

"S-So this is Fenrir. We'll then, this is definitely going to be arousing. Come, Fenrir, your test begins now!"

Midnight said cracking her whip and entering an offensive stand.

Fenrir noticed this and started to speak with an intrigued tone.

"Prepare yourself woman. I won't show Mercy to you."

Midnight smirked and responded to him by saying that she wouldn't have it any other way. Immediately following that a large chain started to materialize and just barely hit Midnight who side stepped out of the way.

Fenrir growled and sung his massive claw at Midnight. Midnight jumped back mere seconds from being hit and cracked her whip at Fenrir's paw pad. He jumped back in pain and roared. He seemed shocked that a simple whip attack would hurt him so much.

He assumed that it was because of not being whole. Once he assumed that he realised that was why his fur wasn't it's natural color. His thoughts started to digress.

_Tomorrow will be the day I return to my former self. It would come much faster if this woman wasn't here wasting my time. I'll ensure things move much faster by defeating her with this next move. Tokoyami, you'd better avoid this._

Fenrir jumped back to gain distance from Midnight. She was confused by this, but still braced herself for the incoming attack. Fenrir quickly raised his head to the sky and let out a powerful howl that could be heard all around campus. Aizawa, Tokoyami, and Midnight all covered their ears in pain from the sound.

Suddenly, sparkles of light could be seen dancing around Fenrir. In that same moment large chains in the hundred emerged from underneath the gym and filled the gym. Both Tokoyami and Aizawa climbed to higher grounds when the attack grew closer to them, meanwhile Midnight seemed to get lost in the storm of chains.

Aizawa seemed worried so from where he was he looked around the field of chains to spot Midnight. He soon noticed her bleeding badly from her right arm. Her costume was torn and showing a bit more skin than she normally does. She seemed to be breathing hard, and her left leg was bound by a single chain.

She soon started to speak. Meanwhile, her fragrance spread around the room.

_"Impressive, I didn't expect an attack like this. I can only imagine that an attack like this requires a lot of energy and concentration. Fenrir, you're stronger than I expected you to be, but you used this attack in an attempt to rush things didn't you?"_

Fenrir was seen breathing hard and soon coming into contact with Midnight's scent. Immediately Fenrir lost balance in his legs and fell to the ground tired. He seemed angry with how Midnight figure that out. At the same time, the chains that covered the field in abundance suddenly dispersed into light and released Midnight.

Midnight smirked and approached the large monster wolf who was weakening by the second.

"I've gathered all the information I need on you Fenrir. I am impressed, but also disappointed. You relied too heavily on your ability during the fight. If you had simply used raw power you could have defeated me, but you didn't, instead you got anxious and rushed things without being cautious of your opponent. I hope this **original** you will at least take that into consideration when he's revived."

Unable to respond to Midnight, Fenrir quickly fell asleep from her quirk. Moments later, Fenrir's body suddenly became engulfed in light and dispersed into thin air leaving behind an unconscious Teransu sleeping adorably on the ground.

Tokoyami seemed caught in his thoughts while he approached with Aizawa.

_Amazing, I didn't think Teransu was capable of such things. True he lost his battle against midnight, but he did do a considerable amount of damage to her. I envy you, Teransu._

A few hours pass. During that time Teransu was sent to the nurse's office, where Tokoyami watched and waited for him to awake. Teransu recovered surprisingly quick, and was shocked to see that Tokoyami was with him. Deep down he was relieved that he was there and smiled with a face full of wholehearted trust.

Tokoyami approached him and started telling him all about how impressed he was with his battle. Teransu was clearly overjoyed, but seemed to blushing from this. It must be a bit difficult for him to take compliments. Moments later Teransu was released from the nurse's office and left with Tokoyami off towards the dorms.

The day was getting late, and Tokoyami was becoming increasingly more tired by the second. Even so, he decided to spend a bit more time with Teransu, so he headed off with him towards his dorm and disappeared inside.

There the two of them engaged in a heart reaching conversation.

"Thank you for spending time with me today. I really appreciate it, Tokoyami."

"Don't worry about. I enjoyed that, and I'm looking forward to spending even more time with you in the future."

Teransu's heart started to race with anxiety. He was happy, but also nervous to hear such kind words from someone of interest. His eyes digressed from Tokoyami.

Tokoyami noticed this and moved his hand to Teransu's chin to pull his eyes back towards him.

"Wh-what are you doing?!"

Tokoyami said nothing. Instead, he kissed Teransu. Teransu didn't know how to respond to this, so he just accepted it. It only lasted a second, but they both felt as if it took much longer than that.

Tokoyami smiled and turned towards the door leaving Teransu confused and aroused. It was unclear to Teransu if Tokoyami had be aroused. Regardless, Teransu spoke with a shaky voice.

"W-What was that for?"

Tokoyami grabbed the door knob and opened it slowly.

"I don't exactly know myself. It just felt right. Let's just call it a goodbye kiss. I'm going to go to bed now, so that I'm well rested when meeting the real you tomorrow. Teransu… good luck."

Tokoyami then left the room quickly. Teransu feel to his bed smiling warmly. Slowly tears started to roll down his face in thought.

_I'm so happy._

**To be continued...**


End file.
